


poslednii chelovek

by athma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Feminist Themes, Gen, Genderswap, OOC, Utopia, like Very Far Future
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athma/pseuds/athma
Summary: в какой-то момент человечеству становится некуда развиваться, не к чему стремиться и некого искать в просторах космоса, и единственное, что остаётся, - выживать//остросоциальная космическая утопия





	poslednii chelovek

**Author's Note:**

> неспойлерный словарь, который, возможно, понадобится в процессе чтения: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1u4UEpLU4qrqc1LyMN_nD4nXPwsypmWihtqZn5raZ-0A/edit  
> спойлерный словарь в заметках в конце.
> 
> для команды EBS // kpop au 18

Отключив свои межпространственные двигатели, погасив сигнальные огни и основное освещение на палубе, Увар зависла в небытии — маленькая, почти что крохотная в сравнении с любым судном, всего лишь в десяток раз превышающая размер спасательной капсулы. Минсок разорвал вплетенную в подошву ботинок гравитационно-магнитную паутину, которая позволяла прилепиться к любой поверхности Увар, снаружи или же внутри, — и завис у круглого иллюминатора в полный его рост, какое-то время наблюдая за движением небольшой планетки вдалеке.

Б-14 сопровождалась двумя крохотными спутниками, а в её системе было два белых солнца. Расстояние от них до Четырнадцатой было невелико: неудивительно, что её поверхность состояла из красного и желтого песка неопределённых элементов, сквозь который не пробивалась ни одна форма растительности. Внутренности же её кишели различными созданиями, порог интеллекта которых был слишком далёк для того, чтобы человеческая раса ими заинтересовалась.

Соединение можно отложить, но оно неизбежно, и сбежать от него некуда. Это было почти забавно: вне зависимости от возможностей человека путешествовать в космосе, ныне практически безграничных, — как бы далеко он ни уплыл, прятаться не имело никакого смысла. Минсок не глядя провёл указательным пальцем линию по левому запястью и ниже вдоль ладони, и на полистекле развернулся экран настройки. За парой небрежных жестов последовал процесс поиска необходимых источников для связи с планетой Инэй.

О чём он мог себе позволить не беспокоиться, так это о внешнем виде — зоны сканирования для передачи визуальной проекции в Увар было не предусмотрено. За месяцы путешествий он сменил комбисут всего лишь пару раз, потому что к характеристикам был не требователен, а во всех вынужденных знакомствах прокатывал вариант из базы. Виталис такого бы не одобрил. Он мало что одобрял, особенно то, что касалось Минсока; но того на Увар не было — и слава Люмене — а значит, хотя бы это Минсок мог выбирать в соответствии со своим желанием (даже если результатом был бесформенный белый мешок).

Потекли шестидесятые доли единицы времени. Вращение Б-14 вокруг своей оси при желании можно было бы увидеть невооружённым глазом, но из-за положения солнц продолжительность дня на ней равнялась сорока с чем-то единицам. Закаты были длинными, как и рассветы, а вот день и ночь пролетали за десять единиц. Система, в которой располагалась Инэй, главная планета среди всех шестнадцати, на которых в текущий момент обитала человеческая раса, — довольствовалась одним желтым солнцем, и день и ночь на той были равноценные. Говорили, что предыдущие люди искали место, больше всего похожее на Эрт, планету-начало всего существующего; Инэй их устроила.

Это было очень много лет назад.

Окно коммуникатора мигнуло о готовности в ожидании ответа. Вздрогнув, Минсок глубоко вздохнул, тщательно взвешивая эмоции, просачивающиеся в голос.   
— Моз.  
Женский голос на том конце тихо засмеялся. От всего — интонации, принадлежности, времени, которое прошло с того момента, когда он слышал её в прошлый раз, — от всего этого сердце в груди словно сжала безжалостная рука, а во рту стало кисло.   
— Мин-а... А я всё думала, когда ты объявишься.  
— У тебя всё хорошо?   
— Что именно тебя интересует?  
Минсок замялся. Его интересовали весьма конкретные вещи, но наверняка он бы спросить не осмелился: кто знает, не прослушивает ли разговор Виталис.  
— Твоё самочувствие.  
— Ты зря беспокоишься, мой хороший. После того, как... — запнулась женщина. — После того события Виталис трясётся надо мной, как над хрустальной, что бы ему ни говорили. Я давным-давно оправилась, а он всё не может избавиться от своей привычки контролировать мой каждый приём пищи.  
— О, если бы это было единственным, что он контролирует, — в сторону пробормотал Минсок со вздохом. — Только не возражай. Мы оба в курсе.  
— Не буду, — снова засмеялась она. От такого её смеха стало чуть легче; по крайней мере, Минсоку очень хотелось бы в это верить.  
— И скоро ты возвращаешься? — спросили его.  
— Список не бесконечный, — пожал Минсок плечами. — Рано или поздно он закончится.  
— Так рано или поздно?   
— Пока не знаю. Время анализа в каждом случае индивидуально.

За экраном коммуникатора виднелась Б-14. Следующая его цель была там, но от самой мысли о предстоящем было тошно. Поначалу Минсок надеялся на то, что со временем станет легче. Надежды не оправдались; в том, что его воспитали не бесчувственным мудаком, были свои плюсы и минусы.

— Когда ты вернёшься, я тебя больше не отпущу. Не знаю, чем я думала, когда разрешила Виталису отдать тебе эту миссию...  
Даже если бы ты не разрешила, подумал Минсок.   
— Суён.  
От глубокого мужского голоса всё естество подобралось. Минсок выпрямился, хотя собеседник на том конце не мог его видеть.  
— Виталис, это...  
— Я вижу. Дай мне сказать ему пару слов наедине.  
Женщина вздохнула.  
— Раскрывай соединение почаще, мой милый.  
— Хорошо, Моз.

Голос мужчины неуловимо поменялся за этот краткий диалог: Минсок почувствовал жестокие и требовательные нотки, которых раньше там не было. Это было больше похоже на того Виталиса, которого он знал.

— Я не вижу отчётов. По плану я должен знать минимум о двух случаях.  
— Я отослал пол-единицы назад, — выдавил Минсок. — Там трое. У одной не было смысла...  
— Я прочту об этом сам, не распыляйся. Мне не нравится твоя тенденция к сокрытию информации.  
Минсок прокашлялся, взглядом нервно обшаривая внутренности палубы.  
— Я ничего не скрывал. Бортовой компьютер не желал распознавать мои заметки.  
— Сделаем вид, что я тебе верю. Продолжай поиск. Жду новостей.

Соединение схлопнулось, и окно исчезло, оставив после себя прозрачный экран сетапа. Минсок расслабил сжавшиеся во время разговора кулаки и нарисовал круг в центре левой ладони. Бортовой компьютер вернулся на панель управления; Б-14 появилась вновь, красного цвета с полосками молочных облаков из ядовитой атмосферы.

* * *

Каждое утро разлепить глаза было почти что непосильной задачей. Вылезти из кровати — не проще, и не было способов облегчить ситуацию, кроме варианта не спать совсем. Чанёль так и делала, когда жила на Инэй, точнее — когда ей дали её первую работу. Это случилось как раз после того, как она сбежала из Комплекса, чтобы найти свою мать. 

Биологическую, конечно. Не то чтобы в Комплексе не хватало заботливых женщин, которые просили называть их родителями. Ни у одной из них не было своего дитя: с каждым годом становилось всё меньше женщин, способных на рождение ребёнка естественным путём. Их было не так уж и мало, процентов десять от популяции, но в видовой теории говорилось, что за редким исключением любой индивид женского пола в прошлом была способна на рождение ребёнка.

В видовой теории много чего говорилось. Например, что на Эрте соотношение мужчин к женщинам равнялось примерно один к одному. Это было трудновато вообразить: видеть лица мужчин настолько же часто, как и женщин? В их Комплексе (по номеру В-93) был всего один, Чанёль не помнила его имени, потому что никто и никогда по нему его не звал. Сколько бы их ни видела Чанёль (в основном в соединении), все они носили длинные белые одежды в пол и странного вида цилиндр на голове, не позволявший увидеть цвет волос. «Мужчина» означало статус невероятно важного для репродукции источника и обязанности, связанные с воспитанием детей, и сбежать от них можно было только на другую планету, имея при себе определённый договор, подписанный лично у Модар.

Хотя откуда Чанёль было знать? Может, это только ей всегда хотелось убежать от того, что её ожидало, останься она на месте. Казалось, осядь она где-то, то больше не сможет двигаться — и невероятно: хоть в чём-то она оказалась права. 

Из кровати выползти было бы куда проще, если бы она не была жидкой и обязательной для каждого проживающего вне пределов четырёх основных, полностью освоенных планет (включая Инэй) и некоторых из двенадцати пригодных. Текущее местоположение Чанёль называлось Б-14, а проживание на любой безымянной планете обязывало время отдыха проводить в кислородной жидкости, направленной на детоксикацию организма. Много кто не воспринимал это требование всерьёз, но на Б-14 не было пригодной для человека атмосферы, и необходимые условия были организованы только внутри некоторых помещений базы, поэтому Кёнсу настаивала. С ней явно было проще согласиться.

Чанёль потянулась, хрустнув теми своими позвонками, которые не были заменены биомехом, подхватила оставленный с предыдущего дня на полу комбисут специальной направленности, чёрный и блестящий. Он был как базовой униформой работницы базы, так и защитой от высоких температур и излучения снаружи. Просунув ноги в обувь, Чанёль натянула ткань вокруг себя и настроила герметичность, избавившись от воздуха.

«Посмотри на датчики».  
Сообщение от Кёнсу стало довольно неожиданным. Обычно она не беспокоила её до планового обхода, но тут, видимо, случилось что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Последний раз это были мелкие песчаники, пробравшиеся в вентиляцию. От воздуха им явно стало не по себе, они чуть не рассыпались на кусочки, и Чанёль их отпустила. Мелкими они были даже милыми. Взрослых стоило опасаться — прецеденты были.  
— Что там?  
«Незаконное проникновение в квадрате АG-9».  
— Насколько незаконное и насколько проникновение?

Чанёль вышла из своей комнаты, и зашагала по коридорам. Вывести данные можно было на любую из служебных панелей, которые были натыканы через каждые десять единиц малой длины, но в её правой руке был встроенный проектор. У этой портативности были свои преимущества и недостатки (в основном последний заключался в том, что поставить его можно было только в биомеханику, а это добро не у всех располагалось в таких удобных частях тела), но о таком решении Чанёль ещё ни разу не пожалела, пусть и стоило это довольно немало.

— И что это? — недоумённо спросила она, увидев изображение с дронов.  
«Судно».  
— Её знатно поджарило при входе в атмосферу. Это же не эксперименты Сехун?  
«Обо всех её делах я в курсе. Я бы не стала беспокоить, но как видишь, квадрат ближе к нашей базе. Тем более, ты уже встала».  
— Вот это совпадение, — хмыкнула Чанёль.

Она подходила к ангару. Тот был огромным; сама база была построена пару десятков лет назад для массовой добычи одного перспективного элемента, но способы обработки не позволяли перенести его в лаборатории основных планет. Исследованием занимались прямо на Б-14, пока не поняли, чего именно не хватает для сохранения свойств. Пока не появилась Кёнсу, прогресса в деле не было; а с ней отпала нужда практически во всём персонале. Точка пустовала, и заполнить собой это пустое пространство Чанёль даже не пыталась. Она здесь работала и получала за это деньги — даже если график был почти что свободный.

Быстро собрав волосы в косу и спрятав под накладной воротник, Чанёль надела шлем из блестящего чёрного материала. Объединившись с комбисутом, он открыл соединение с базой и вывел всю информацию перед глазами на полистекло.

«А завтрак?»  
— Считай, что я на пробежку.  
«Ты никогда не бегаешь».  
— Заставь эту чёртову реплику сварить мне нормальный кофе, и я сделаю вид, что тебя не слышала.

Кажется, ей послышались отголоски смеха. Чанёль улыбнулась и зашла в трансферную зону.

* * *

На Б-14 и шести других планетах относительно недалеко от неё практически не было заметного рельефа: неглубокие впадины и невысокие холмы. Аномалия системы в виде нескольких активных звёзд убила практически всё живое на поверхности планет, загнав выживших в глубину почвы, — там, где была такая возможность. Внутри Четырнадцатой располагалась необычная молекулярная фабрика по производству некоего элемента, и никто ещё не понял, как условия планеты влияли на его образование. Та же самая группа элементов, кстати, была обнаружена и на других планетах Б-серии, но этот чем-то отличался — Чанёль не интересовалась темой глубоко. Она не специализировалась на космическо-производственной отрасли, она специализировалась на точной стрельбе по быстро движущимся целям.

По пути пришлось отпугнуть пару песчаников, но в этом не было ничего необычного. Что Чанёль не ожидала увидеть, так это силовое поле такой силы, что атмосфера вокруг мерцающего серого судна плыла, образовывая ровный пузырь. Чем ближе она находилась к квадрату, тем менее заметным оно выглядело, но уж точно никуда не пропадало. Наличие человеческой фигуры на границе поля было уже более ожидаемо.

Чанёль остановила ховербайк в нескольких единицах малой длины от корабля. Ещё ни разу тот не давал ей возможности подкрасться к объекту незамеченной — очевидно, из-за издаваемого шума, — но не то чтобы ей это было нужно, когда есть молекулярная пушка.

Стандартный белый комбисут был рассчитан на многие атмосферы, но обычно лимитом по выработке кислорода были сутки. На фигуре был надет именно такой комби, что говорило о малой готовности к условиям на Б-14. Может, это действительно неполадки судна. А может, этот индивид не планировала провести вне судна больше нескольких часов.

— Эй! — усилила свой голос в динамиках Чанёль. — Мы не зафиксировали никаких запросов, поэтому всё вот это, — обвела она пушкой корабль, — обозначается термином «незаконное проникновение».

Фигура сделала пару шагов к ней, но Чанёль предупреждающе навела дуло. Индивид подняла руки и замерла на месте. Мутный материал белого шлема стал прозрачным в лицевой части, и Чанёль увидела падающие на глаза рыжие волосы.

— Прости, у меня нет усилителя, — сказал глухой голос. — У меня оружия тоже нет, как и недобрых намерений. Мой корабль не пускает меня внутрь, и когда отключилось ручное управление, я не смог ничего сделать, а инпайлот почему-то не отправил ни одного запроса.

Подозрения не исчезли, но двигатель ховера Чанёль отключила и заправила пушку в слот на бедре. Руки фигура опустила и теперь нервно переминалась на месте, оглядываясь то на судно за спиной, то на Чанёль.

— Говоришь складно, — пожала она плечами, спрыгнув на землю и прошагав мимо практически к границе поля. — Непонятно только, зачем лететь в эту дыру.  
Соединение судна было закрыто. Чанёль несколько раз безрезультатно постучалась в разные лазейки в системах безопасности, о которых знала, но поле не реагировало.  
— Исследовательская миссия.  
Голос оказался слишком рядом за спиной. Чанёль медленно обернулась. Она была выше на голову; ярко-рыжие пряди волос, лезущие в глаза, очень светлая кожа… Целый генофонд в Люмене забытом месте.

— Ты мужчина, — с удивлением заключила она. — Почему ты не в столице?   
— Мне двадцать шесть, — улыбнулся тот. — К воспитанию детей допускают с тридцати. Предупреждая твой вопрос, в колонии можно с тридцати пяти.  
— И я должна поверить, что Модар просто отпустила тебя прогуляться на миссию?  
— Ей пришлось. — Улыбка парня испарилась. — Не думай, что я скрываюсь.   
— Покажи допуск.  
— Конечно.

Документ Модар был защищён от всех вирусов, поэтому проверять его Чанёль не стала — пусть реакция судна говорила о том, что носитель подцепил вирус настолько опасный, что проще было изолировать человека от инпайлота.

— Окей, — вздохнула Чанёль, отправляя все полученные данные на базу и возвращаясь к ховербайку. — В соответствии с манифестом база обеспечит вас всем необходимым для дальнейшего путешествия. Расположенный на базе софт сможет решить проблемы софт-дезинфекции и всё такое прочее… Идёшь?

В соответствии с настройками ховербайк уменьшился в длине, собрав по правую руку дополнительную каплю с ещё одним местом. Чанёль взлетела на своё сидение и, скользнув глазами по слишком выделяющемуся посреди красного белому комбисуту, вопросительно подняла бровь. Не то чтобы он мог это видеть.

Парень бросил последний взгляд на судно и подошёл к байку.  
— Даже не спросишь имя?  
— Допуск, — напомнила Чанёль.  
— Точно… Можно узнать твоё?  
Двигатель взревел и приподнял байк над песчаной почвой.

— Линия Пак, — сказала она. — Имя Чанёль.

* * *

Она была высокой. Одно дело смотреть на профайл и видеть цифры, другое — стоять рядом с человеком и чувствовать себя коротышкой. В нынешнем поколении средний рост плавал в плюс-минус его 1,73 малой единицы длины, но встречающиеся ему люди, на которых можно было бы посмотреть сверху вниз, обычно были сильно младше него.

С семнадцати Минсоку приходилось часто контактировать с детьми. Никто не доверил бы ему Комплекс (он сам себе не доверил бы), но для этого пока не было необходимости. Она бы появилась, рано или поздно, и он скорее всего стал бы заложником одного большого здания в столице: смотреть на девочек с утра до ночи (если повезёт, то будет и несколько мальчиков), учить их всему, что знаешь сам, и видеть в каждом ребёнке что-то от себя. В этом не было ничего плохого, воспитание детей — достойное для мужчины занятие (их, одобренных Модар, было всего несколько), но как же всё это было… не его.

Где бы он ни находился, ничто не мог по-настоящему назвать своим. Даже Увар была подарком Виталиса; он давно перестал стыдиться толики благодарности в его смешанных чувствах. Виталиса нельзя было любить, но и ненавидеть тоже его Минсок не мог — пока его не отправили на эту отвратную «миссию», конечно. Проще было думать, что его Виталис болен, потому что многое можно было бы объяснить нездоровой психикой, — но в этой ситуации давление было продуманным, точечным и потому успешным. Жалость и сочувствие были неуместны.

Чанёль сняла шлем, вернула его в отсек хранения; с недовольным выражением дёрнула длинные, немного влажные пряди из-под ткани дополнительного кармана на левом плече. От правого виска до затылка по косой шла генетически изменённая линия роста, ниже которой была гладкая кожа. Минсок слышал об этом: можно было сделать так, чтобы волосы не росли в определённых местах (или наоборот). Это было удобно, но воспользоваться этим ему никто не разрешал — как будто сохранение его биомеханической девственности было делом каждой мимопроходящей.

— План действий, — вытянула она проекцию из правой руки перед собой. — Кёнсу говорит, у тебя какой-то вирус, по которому она ничего не нашла в соединении, а это, поверь, большая редкость. Поэтому ты в любом случае пока отправляешься в камеру на дезинфекцию, в то время как я ищу тебе нормальный комби. Своё соединение не раскрываешь, не хочу, чтобы кто-то здесь заразился этой же хренью. Вопросы?  
— Что дальше?  
— Дальше? — задумчиво покусала нижнюю губу. — Ты лечишься, затем делаешь, что там тебе нужно для починки своего судна, и летишь исследовать то, что намеревался ранее исследовать.  
— Только правая рука?  
— Что?

Вопрос о биомеханике был нескромным, но вполне обыденным. Среди всех заселённых человеческой расой планет на данный момент существовало всего несколько человек, внутри тела которых не было заменённых искусственными материалами частей. Видовая теория указывала, что на протяжении истории развития цивилизации было несколько факторов, повлиявших на обеднение генофонда и ведущих к тому, что всего одна из десяти женщин могла выносить и естественным путём родить ребёнка с прилично функционирующим организмом, — изобретение генной инженерии (ещё на Эрте), изобретение альтернативных способов рождения и человеческая глупость (под этот фактор многое попадало). 

Точных исторических данных не сохранилось, поэтому исследователи предполагали, что тогда, в момент повсеместной практики, краткосрочная перспектива не выявила негативных последствий, но после какого-то длинного периода времени рождаемость сильно упала и снижалась с каждой декадой. После переселения с Эрта произошло несколько других «трагических событий», которые привели к существенному снижению количества мужских индивидов в обществе, а потом, словно запуская процесс самоуничтожения, природа сделала так, чтобы на пять девочек рождался один мальчик.

Это число только уменьшалось, пока не достигло соотношения один на тысячу. Остановить падение удалось только пару сотен лет назад, когда альтернативные методы рождаемости были запрещены и процесс был поставлен на строгий учёт — но об улучшении здоровья рождённых естественным путём не шло никакой речи. Биомеханику рекомендовалось ставить с двух лет, но многие не доживали до этого возраста, и её стали делать чуть ли не с года. 

— А, это, — усмехнулась Чанёль и опустила глаза. — Нет, не только. Правая нога от середины бедра, — сделала она секущее движение ребром правой ладони в нужном месте, — потом много какие органы, правая рука вплоть до ключицы. И ещё это…  
Она прищурила левый глаз, и тот мигнул красным зрачком.  
— Но только с панелью. Не люблю модификации. А ты?  
— Ничего такого, — улыбнулся Минсок.   
Чанёль фыркнула и свернула в побочный коридор.  
— Так и скажи, если не хочешь говорить.  
— Но это правда.  
— Я всё равно узнаю из данных дезинфекции и заодно проверю мою теорию о том, что каждый мужчина увеличивал себе пенис.  
Минсок рассмеялся.  
— Это будет немного неловко, но я не против.  
— Не против чего? — подозрительно оглянулась Чанёль через плечо.  
— Доказать тебе, что ты не права.  
Она внезапно остановилась, и Минсоку пришлось притормозить рядом. Доброжелательность и веселье на её лице испарились, оставив после себя холодность и настороженность.  
— Знаешь, может ты привык к тому, что всем нравишься только потому, что ты мужчина, но ты прежде всего нарушитель режима на планете типа Б и заражённый. Ты подозрителен. И ты мне не нравишься.  
Минсок глубоко вздохнул, отступил на шаг назад и кивнул.  
— Славно, — чуть приподняла уголки губ Чанёль и зашагала быстрее.

* * *

— Мне он кого-то напоминает.

Кёнсу редко разговаривала вслух. Не то чтобы ей не нравился созданный для неё преобразователь голоса; дело скорее было в том, что любой диалог вслух осуществлялся, как по коммуникатору. Положение Кёнсу было уникальным, но больше всего Чанёль поражалась количеству задач, которые та умудрялась обрабатывать одновременно. В конце концов, всё оборудование в шахтах и все процессы молекулярной фабрики контролировались ею, а Кёнсу ещё и умудрялась в то же время принимать участие в консилиуме видовых теоретиков. Без их ведома, по обыкновенности. 

Заинтересованность в прошлом можно было понять; в конце концов, Чанёль и самой было интересно всё, что было до 10/600-ых годов с переселения с Эртха и о жизни на самом Эртхе, о чём не сохранилось исторически подлинных документов. В то время люди ещё были подвержены множеству противоречий и легко распадались на радикальные течения, и одно из них в 10/61-ом, кажется, умудрилось уничтожить всё соединение тех годов. Все сервера, на которых хранилась информация! Это же невозможно представить, казалось бы! Но популяция тогда располагалась только на ещё не полностью обжитой Инэй, множество страхов, неуверенность в завтрашнем дне; поколения, рождённые не на планете предков… Может, что-то ещё. Кёнсу говорила, что это объяснимо. Одна из первых Модар говорила, что это из-за того, что мужчин было предостаточно и они слишком многое о себе мнили. Чанёль была согласна с обеими.

— Ещё не нашла его профайл?  
— Не нашла, — Кёнсу звучала задумчиво, — что само по себе удивительно.  
— Может, его личность засекретили из-за исследовательской миссии?  
— Что в этом космосе можно исследовать, — отмахнулась Кёнсу. — Уже давно понятно, что нет никого, кроме нас. Весь этот документ вкупе с его внешностью дают повод для подозрений, согласись?  
— Соглашаюсь, — кивнула Чанёль и стукнула кулаком по репликатору. Тот уже вторую неделю отказывался делать нормальную еду, а их инженери была на базе 14/2 и возвращаться, кажется, не планировала. На её месте Чанёль бы тоже старалась задержаться как можно дольше, потому что делать на 14/1 было особо нечего, особенно когда не было общих интересов. Мехи Чанёль точно интересовали мало. — Отдай мне мой синтезированный кофеин, тупая железяка.  
— Я обновила софт, но видимо, ты слишком часто применяешь грубую силу.  
— Эй, это точно не я. Запрос на что-то более достойное я, кстати, отправила пару недель назад, но никто не хочет просто так прыгать в это место.  
— Понимаю. Не уходи от темы.  
— Ладно-ладно, — смирилась Чанёль со стаканом прозрачной жидкости и поставила его на стойку рядом с ещё одним, наполненным чем-то жидким и белым. Хоть пахло вкусно. — Что у тебя там есть? Мужчина. Мне сказал, что ему двадцать шесть. По виду чистой азиатской линии, но точно не скажешь. Судно небольшое и по виду не пострадало, но раз не пускает хозяина, то вирус довольно опасен для инпайлота. Что-то ещё?  
— Кстати о вирусе, — помолчав, ответила Кёнсу. — Я даже с тщательной проверкой не могу его инкапсулировать, а следовательно, и лечить. Угадай, в чём проблема.  
— М-м. Ты стареешь?  
— Отрицательно. Ещё варианты?  
— Хм-м-м. Неужели существует на планетах что-то, о чём ты не знаешь?  
— Звучит почти что оскорбительно. Это вирус, который не задействует биомеханические части тела.  
Чанёль пустила пару пузырей через трубочку, с помощью которой цедила кашу, и нахмурилась.  
— Как?  
— В нём нет биомеханики. Только сложная система из датчиков движения и чего-то ещё, позволяющая управлять приложениями из соединения. И канал, соответственно.  
— Погоди, — перебила Чанёль. — Ты хочешь сказать, что он один из этих… Цельных?  
Кёнсу замолчала ненадолго.  
— Когда ты упомянула, я поняла, как формировать запрос. Смотри.

Чанёль развернула экран с видео десятилетней давности. Мальчик в белых одеждах был явно младше, но черты узнавались. «Последний человек», гласило название; Чанёль поморщилась — глупо и вульгарно. Да, всего было, кажется, четверо людей без биомеханики, организм которых функционировал без дополнительной помощи, но это не делало их последними. Или людьми. Возможно, то, что он был мужчиной, сильно повышало его ценность в глазах государства и Модар, но камон, что за заголовки. Назвали б ещё единственной надеждой человечества.

— Его мать была цельной.  
— Была?  
— Точной информации нет. Она не публичный человек.  
— Никто из цельных ради своего же здоровья не будет публичной личностью. Найдётся идиотка, которая позавидует, и начнётся тогда.  
— Может быть, — со вздохом сказала Кёнсу. — Всё это говорит о том, что я не смогу ничего проверить, не открыв соединение локально.  
— Ты не будешь этого делать, — выпрямилась Чанёль и посмотрела в глазок камеры в углу потолка фудрума. — На тебе висит вся наша система. Что, если это было спланировано? Что, если кто-то узнал про тебя? Я не верю в эти сказки о всепланетной утопии. Злые люди есть всегда.  
— Я понимаю твоё беспокойство и не собираюсь подвергать фабрику опасности.  
Кёнсу звучала успокаивающе, но вместе с тем грустно. Чанёль готова была поставить свою годовую оплату на то, что причиной была невозможность решить очень интересную для неё задачку.  
— В чем проблема создать виртуальную машину?  
— Ни в чём.  
— Только не дуйся, ради Люмене.   
Гробовое молчание в динамиках говорило, что Чанёль говорит что-то не то. Неспособность Кёнсу шутить над собой иногда была весьма некстати.

* * *

Первое, что сказала Чанёль: я должна тебе извинение. Он даже не понял, что она имела в виду, пока та не пояснила — за то, что не поверила тебе. Минсок не был обижен на то, что ему не верили: его организм был чудом, на которое природа не была щедра в последнюю декаду — но её слова разрядили напряжение, которое она создала ранее. Потом, правда, Чанёль сказала, что менее подозрительным считать его не стала и что она идёт спать, а он может делать что угодно, пока не станет светло, поэтому в своём заключении Минсок сразу же засомневался, но это было хоть что-то.

Панель управления в небольшом помещении, которое ему отвели, не давала возможности открыть локальное соединение (как дополнительная защита к словесному запрету). В нише правой стены располагалась жидкая кровать, представляющая из себя герметичный отсек с довольно плотной смесью газов. Минсок поморщился — после космоса хотелось почувствовать тяжесть своего тела, а не плавать опять в полуневесомости. Дальше в той же стене располагался шкаф, в смежной — вырезано закрытое плотной ширмой окно в половину его роста. По левую сторону виднелась широкая служебная панель. Окрашенные в серый цвет стены не создавали ни уюта, ни хорошего настроения.

Минсок забросил свой белый комбисут в шкаф и, сделав из чёрного, одолженного Чанёль, что-то более комфортное по крою и не так сильно обтягивающее, устроился на выступе у окна. Глаза закрывались, несмотря на то что его только вывели из вынужденного сна при дезинфекции.

В дверь постучали через пол-единицы (локально в его системе было всего несколько приложений вроде базовых температурных и атмосферных датчиков, состояния организма, и хорошо, что создатель додумался туда впихнуть таймер времени). Минсок открыл с осторожностью, но за дверью обнаружилась одна из базовых моделей робота-клини, в отсеке которой находились очень лёгкие подушка и одеяло.

— Спасибо, — немного растерянно сказал он.  
— Жидкая ванна рекомендуется, но я не стану заставлять, — ответила робот, и это не было похоже на стандартные реплики обслуживания. — Спокойной ночи.

С утра Чанёль разбудила его нетерпеливым и громким стуком, протащила с небольшой экскурсией по некоторым отсекам и осталась ждать в комнате с репликой (фудруме). Вместо кофе та делала что-то, больше походящее на чай, поэтому Минсок выбрал молоко с чем-то высокобелковым. На вид масса выглядела неаппетитно, но хоть пахла вкусно. Чанёль села напротив него и потягивала свой кофе; в морщинках сощуренных глаз прятались смешинки.

— Ты упоминала ещё одну девушку. Она не присоединится?  
— Ты про Кёнсу? — уточнила Чанёль. Минсок неопределённо кивнул. — У неё своя система питания, и репликатор ей не нужен.  
— Она не выйдет познакомиться?  
— Она уже вышла.   
— Как?  
Чанёль отодвинула стакан и, поставив локти на стол, опустила подбородок на переплетённые пальцы.  
— Она проконтролировала робота и привезла тебе предметы для сна. Ты не понял?  
— Были подозрения, — покачал Минсок головой. — Саму её я не увижу, значит?  
— А зачем тебе?  
— Не включай регистратор подозрений, прошу, — неловко рассмеялся Минсок под настороженным взглядом. — Мне всего лишь любопытно.  
— Знаешь, что случается с любопытными людьми? — угрюмо спросила Чанёль, спрыгнув со стула, и направилась к выходу. — Ничего хорошего.

Шлем ему выдали идентичный тому, что надела Чанёль, но ховербайк у отсека стоял другой, с уже заложенной в первоначальный дизайн каплей второго места справа и ниже водителя (предполагалось залезать туда с ногами; не очень удобно, ибо в коленях их разогнуть было нереально, но его мнения не спрашивали). Она рассказала, что в данной местности для перевозки небольшого веса не имело смысла использовать что-то, кроме средств с антигравитационной технологией. Минсок точно не помнил, сколько заняла их прошлая поездка от Увар до базы, но через пару-тройку шестидесятых единиц времени он не выдержал.

— Можно спросить кое-что?!  
Из-за шума двигателей приходилось сильно повышать голос. Шлем Чанёль дёрнулся в его сторону, но потом она опять сосредоточилась на дороге. «Валяй», отмахнулась она жестом. Правда, существовала вероятность, что это было «Отрицательно».  
— Я включу бродкаст!

Шлем играл роль вспомогательной панели, но необязательно было открывать к нему соединение, чтобы вещать на бродкасте, потому что свой собственный источник у Минсока имелся. По такому же принципу шлем сам мог воспринимать широковещательный сигнал без локального подключения к источнику, так что никаких условий не нарушалось. Немного повозившись с настройками по памяти и надеясь, что всё вышло, Минсок включил поиск сигнала в шлеме. 

— У меня ощущение, — через некоторое время зазвучал в ушах голос Чанёль, — что ты своей идеей только что испоганил все годы успешного технического прогресса.  
— Что только не сделаешь ради того, чтобы не заразить технику или человека, — пошутил Минсок. — Ты часто бываешь за пределами базы?  
— Почти каждый день.  
— И что делаешь в процессе?  
— Отстреливаю всякую гадость, лезущую в шахты.  
— Не скучно?  
— Нет.

Короткие и незаинтересованные ответы заставили притихнуть, и Минсок неуверенно поёжился и поменял позу, насколько это было возможно в узком сидении. Повсюду вокруг не было ничего, кроме песчаной пустоши, но Увар всё не показывалась, пусть даже ховер двигался с довольно высокой скоростью.

— Расскажи что-нибудь.  
Голос Чанёль был тише обычного, и Минсок еле заметно улыбнулся отголоску робости, просочившемуся в интонации.  
— Что?  
— Что-нибудь. Про своё детство. Ты рос в Комплексе?  
Эмоциональные качели начинали немного раздражать.  
— Не совсем, — вздохнул Минсок. — Меня водили на занятия в В-221, но только на половину дня. Вечера я проводил со своим Виталисом. Иногда мне позволяли видеться с мамой.  
— Она ведь такая же, как и ты?  
— Без биомеханики? — усмехнулся Минсок. — Да. Хотя в последнее время ей приходится тяжело, и поступает много рекомендаций на замену поджелудочной и почек. Ей не разрешают.  
— Кто? — Чанёль прозвучала возмущённо.  
— Ведомство по управлению естественностью.  
— Звучит невероятно глупо. И чем оно занимается? Оценивает процент натуральности человека и выдаёт награды за это?  
— Дело не в деятельности. Мой Виталис — его глава, так что фактически он использует любые предлоги, чтобы запретить биомеханическое вмешательство.   
— Придурок. В смысле, извини, конечно, но твой Виталис явно не лучший человек.  
— Положительно.

Они замолчали. Минсок незаметно выдохнул и оживился: вдалеке уже можно было примерить защитный баббл вокруг Увар.

* * *

Конечно, девочка его и близко к себе не пустила. С чего бы кораблю подпускать к себе кого-либо опасного для системы настолько, что инпайлот потерял управление и незапланированно приземлился — отнюдь не мягко, надо сказать? Надеяться было особо не на что, только на капсулу, в которую судно его запечатало и доставило на поверхность.

Минсок задумался. Может быть, не стоило брать оттуда служебную панель? Чанёль так на него посмотрела, что возникли очень сильные сомнения в её необходимости… Глобальное соединение всё равно было под запретом, но так у него хотя бы появлялась визуальная проекция тех немногочисленных ресурсов, которые у него имелись. 

А ещё на ней оказался дубль самого бесполезного блока информации, который существовал на Увар. Он потянулся левой рукой и тронул Чанёль за локоть, привлекая её внимание, а следом постучал по шлему, напоминая о бродкасте.

— Что? — послышалось недовольное.  
— Ты слушаешь какую-нибудь музыку?  
— …не особо.  
— Я поставлю кое-что на вещание, можешь отключиться, если тебе не понравится, окей?

Пятьдесят процентов на рынке занимал жанр музыкальной терапии. Тысячные года после переселения ознаменовали создание технологии, слабо воздействующей на мозг. Результат нельзя было достичь с помощью вводимых в организм препаратов, не существовало передозировки или негативного эффекта. Остальные пятьдесят занимали все остальные жанры, которых было очень много, и друг от друга отличить их было сложновато — поэтому Минсок слушал всё, что нравилось.

Второй трек последовал за первым, третий за вторым, и в какой-то момент Минсок заметил, как Чанёль практически незаметно постукивает пальцем по рулю перед панелью управления. Тело расслабилось мгновенно, и он прикрыл веки, покачивая головой в такт.

Они выключили бродкаст, когда до базы оставалась шестая часть единицы времени. Этот сигнал был довольно громким, поймать его мог кто угодно в определённом радиусе малой длины, и мешать — как и, наверное, делиться — не хотелось. Чанёль направилась к фудруму, тихо напевая мелодию себе под нос, и Минсок, узнав одну из композиций, пытался подавить лезущую на лицо улыбку. Всё складывалось так просто, и она ему искренне нравилась — поэтому росла надежда, что в этот раз всё обойдётся.

— Как тебя сюда занесло? — спросил он, пока репликатор готовил лёгкий перекус. Устроившаяся на своём стуле Чанёль взболтала стакан и проткнула защитную плёнку трубочкой. — Мало кто осознанно желает такой работы.  
— Я желала, — посмотрела Чанёль прямо ему в глаза, но фокус размылся через пару мгновений. — Ты знаешь, если тебе повезло, система практически ничего от тебя не требует, потому что нет никакой надобности. Ресурсы бесконечны, рабочая сила тоже. Живи себе, не нарушай чужое спокойствие, изредка совершай усилия, и у тебя будет всё, что угодно. Если не повезло, и ты родился либо мужчиной, либо женщиной, способной выносить ребёнка, обязанностей перед государством у тебя явно побольше.   
— Есть такое, — невесело кивнул Минсок, садясь напротив. 

Чанёль опустила взгляд на правую руку — пока на ней был комбисут, не было возможности узнать, была ли та затянута в кожу или нет. Часто ноги камуфлировали, руки — нет, так как туда можно было засунуть гораздо больше полезных модификаций. Минсок думал, что у Чанёль нет камуфляжа вообще: казалось, она была честным и прямолинейным человеком, не приверженным заботе об эстетичности внешнего вида своего тела.

— Я сбежала из Комплекса в четырнадцать, чтобы найти мать. Мне тогда диагностировали окончательную невозможность беременности, и я не знала, что делать дальше. Я могла пойти куда угодно и стать чем угодно, но я ни в чём не видела смысла.  
— Ты нашла её?  
— Да.  
— Какой она была?  
Чанёль наклонилась назад, оперлась на спинку и закинула руки за голову, уставившись в потолок.  
— Молодой. Очень красивой. Я оторвала её от очень важного занятия.  
— Какого?  
— Секса с тремя девушками и тоем в виде мужчины, — пожала Чанёль плечами. — Долгого разговора не вышло. Она сказала, что смысла нет, и можно только сделать себе приятное.  
Минсок оставил в покое свой стакан, отставив его в центр стойки.  
— Если бы спросили меня, я бы ответил ровно то же.  
— Разве? — усмехнулась Чанёль. — Не стал бы втирать про заботу о молодом поколении? О продолжении рода? Ты же мужчина.  
— Если бы я был в своём статусе, то стал бы, — пришлось согласиться Минсоку. — Но если бы спросили меня как человека, ответ был бы такой же.  
— Мне это не помогло, — отмахнулась Чанёль. — Я не люблю себя. Не могу найти то, что я люблю. Я только умею хорошо делать свою работу. 

В этих словах почти не было эмоций, но в груди образовался знакомый комок. Он появлялся во время редких разговоров с Моз и ещё долго не исчезал; во время докладов профайлов только что рождённых младенцев и сводок о здоровье их матерей. Он никогда не мог справиться с этим чувством, и единственное, что можно было сделать, — это стиснуть зубы и ждать.

— Я понимаю, — выдавил он и, положив на стол руку ладонью вверх, протянул её Чанёль. Она взглянула на него, словно не понимая, что именно он предлагал ей сделать, — Минсок и сам точно не знал, но хотелось показать свою поддержку, при этом не вторгаясь в личное пространство. Сердце припустило быстрее, когда она неуверенно зашевелилась, доставая руку из-под стойки, — как вдруг, нарушая тишину, незнакомый тихий голос пронёсся по помещению:

— Чанёль.  
Та вздрогнула и вернула конечности обратно на колени.  
— Да?  
— Разгерметизация.  
— Что?..  
Она нахмурилась, а затем с растущим на лице беспокойством глянула вниз и спрыгнула на пол. Следом появились досада и раздражение; Минсок не понимал причины. Разгерметизация комбисута? Он об этом впервые слышал.  
— Только не снова, — испустила страдающий вздох Чанёль. — Почему именно сейчас… Кёнсу, я офф на пару-тройку дней, ты знаешь. Позаботься о Минсоке и займись лечением побыстрее.  
— Ты куда? — встал Минсок, потянувшись за ней.  
— Куда-нибудь подальше, пока не перестанет. Надеюсь, найдёшь себе дело.  
— Погоди…

Чанёль в два шага преодолела расстояние до выхода и исчезла за автоматической дверью. Помрачнев, Минсок сел обратно в размышлениях. Глаза бесцельно бегали по фудруму, пока не наткнулись на несколько крупных красных капель на полу. В животе появилось неприятное ощущение. Он вытащил из нагрудного отделения служебную панель, взятую из капсулы (в ней-то точно была функция быстрого анализа), и раскрыл локальное соединение, настраивая камеру на распознавание.

Не пронесло.

* * *

— Кёнсу? — позвал он, вернувшись в свой отсек. 

Камеры в этом месте были везде. У Минсока имелась информация на каждого обитателя баз 14/1 и 14/2, но о До Кёнсу было известно удивительно мало, за исключением кучи документов, фиксировавших высокую долю биомеханики в организме и её характеристики. На Инэй жило немало тех, кому создавали новое тело; многие делали это по желанию, потому что биомеханика не давала сбоев, в отличие от живого организма. Многие хотели улучшений. У единиц же просто не было иного выбора, если хотелось продолжать жить.

Разрешение Модар требовалось как на эвтаназию, так и на создание биомех-оболочки. Она играла роль и матери, и отца, потому что доверять такое важное решение биологическим родителям, в 99% случаях не имевших никакого отношения к ребёнку, было нельзя. Это означало, что с нынешней Кёнсу скорее всего была близка, и этим могло объясняться отсутствие информации: доступ к удалению или редактированию глобального соединения был только у некоторых из правительственной системы.

— Хочешь поговорить?  
Ответа Кёнсу, скорее всего, не требовалась. Минсок залез с ногами на выступ, служивший ему теперь постелью, и скрестил щиколотки.  
— Я знаю, что это значило.  
— Ещё бы тебе не знать, — ровно ответила Кёнсу. — Ты же мужчина.  
При всём при том, что никаких выраженных интонаций в её голосе не было, Минсок почувствовал холод и антипатию.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Не прикидывайся, — зазвучал голос громче. — Мужчинам предоставляют абсолютно всю информацию о том, как работает женский организм, но почему-то женщин этому не учат. Человек мужского пола — символ жизни, а не личность, о нём не нужно знать лишнего. Тебе уже присвоили свой номер, Виталис?  
— Я… — запнулся Минсок, глубоко вздыхая и заставляя эмоции отступить. — Я не Виталис.  
— Пока нет, — согласилась Кёнсу, не споря. — Тебе уже двадцать шесть. Скоро им станешь.  
— Я не собираюсь говорить о себе, — отрезал Минсок. — Почему Чанёль всё ещё здесь? Не на Инэй, под наблюдением специалисток?  
Кёнсу не ответила, и он попытался ещё раз:  
— Чанёль сказала «снова», это происходит не впервые. Периодические менструальные кровотечения говорят о возможности беременности, а физические характеристики Чанёль позволяют не использовать альтернативные методы. Это — долг перед государством. Почему ты, как командующая базами на Б-14, не доложила соответствующим ведомствам?   
— Об этом собираешься доложить ты сам?  
Вопрос сбил всю воинственность. Минсок вздохнул и потёр центр левой ладони; Кёнсу прекрасно понимала, что у него нет возможности открыть соединение и передать эту информацию, но не указывала на это.  
— Не знаю. Нет.  
— Зато я знаю, почему ты это не сделаешь. Потому что ты знаешь, каково это — не иметь выбора.

Кёнсу, видя его впервые, тем не менее, была права. «Свобода выбора, — говорила вторая по счёту Модар, — это роскошь, которую человечество не может себе позволить». Общество, в котором не было ни внутренних противоречий, ни внешних угроз; общество, которое не испытывало неудобств и всего имело в достатке, оказалось не в силах противостоять своему угасанию и устало от поисков себе подобных. В каком году прекратилась колонизация планет? В 100/150-ом? Это произошло потому, что некому было там жить. Да, исследования космоса не прекращались и по сей день, реестр пригодных к проживанию планет пополнялся, но человек оставался в одиночестве.

Не существовало никаких элиенов. Во всём космосе за всю историю их жизни ни одна планета не повторила чудо Эрта — голубой планеты, с которой всё началось и на которой всё закончилось. Это была страшная мысль, от неё некуда было скрыться; мысль о том, что есть только ты и пустота вокруг тебя. 

Поэтому никто не возражал. Государство понимало это ограничение свободы и делало многое для того, чтобы сгладить факт, но поблажки работали только для женщин. Все рождённые мальчики были невероятно важны, и все всегда так усиленно пытались это скрыть — но косые взгляды, вопросы девочек, странные формулировки на уроках, специалистки и доктори в другой форме… Свою уникальность они принимали вместе с осознанием, что это бремя. Что они не смогут делать всё, что захотят, как большинство окружающих их женщин. Что с четырнадцати с ними заключат договор «Об обязательной сдаче донорского материала». Что с семнадцати они начнут общаться с детьми и работать в Комплексах; в тридцать у каждого появится свой порядковый номер и новый статус, вместе со своим зданием и кучей детишек. В тридцать пять появится возможность улететь с Инэй на другую планету, но везде придётся обеспечивать систему Модар, как и раньше.

И только тогда, когда тело начнёт отказывать, Модар выпустит его из своих цепких пальцев.

Минсок знал многих, кто удобно устроился в этой клетке. Когда ему было пятнадцать, он спросил у своего Виталиса (тогда всё было по-другому): как он справился? И ему ответили: о, я не справился. Я хочу сбежать каждый день, да вот только в чём смысл? Что ты будешь делать, оставшись там, где никого нет, потому что в любом другом месте они будут хотеть от тебя только одного? Даже со всеми ограничениями ты волен делать всё, что сможешь делать и без них. Где бы ты ни был, тебе не убежать от себя.

— Представляешь, Чанёль не знает о значении этих кровотечений, — сказала Кёнсу после долгого молчания. — Я сообщала о самом первом случае, потому что в этом нет ничего необычного и это ничего не значит для тех, кто наверху. Но когда это случилось во второй, затем третий… Чанёль здесь, чтобы избежать жизни в столице, а кто я такая, чтобы силой возвращать её туда?

Конечно, он не сообщил бы.

— Ей больно?  
— Да. Первый день она не замечает этого, но следующие три проводит лёжа.  
— Извини.  
— За что?  
— Наверное, я был груб.  
— Не волнуйся, ты слишком хорошо воспитан, чтобы позволять себе такое.

В этом молчании больше не было её присутствия. Минсок прикрыл глаза; за горизонт зашло только одно солнце, а уже так хотелось спать.

* * *

В детстве кровь у неё лилась так часто, что Чанёль перестала делать из этого важное событие. Причина была в основном в малой совместимости биомеханических частей: в детстве ей сразу заменили руку и ногу и, пока она росла, понемногу лечили внутренние органы. Глаз пришлось поменять незадолго до того, как её взяли на Б-14: не повезло в работе с молекулярной пушкой, и если бы не ограничители, дыра была бы и в голове. Над собой, как над сокровищем, Чанёль точно не тряслась. 

Кёнсу, играющая роль и командущей, и инженери, и специалистки по софту, взяла на себя ещё и роль доктори, через пару дней сделав вывод о том, что процесс неопасен и скоро закончится, а боль препаратами не вылечишь. Несмотря на то что «своей» у неё была только нижняя часть живота, судороги как будто сжимали всё тело, и Чанёль закрывалась во второй своей комнате без окон, где даже стены и пол были мягкими, обкладывалась тёплыми вещами и старалась проспать как можно больше времени.

Раньше еду ей приносила Чонин, потому что допотопные роботы Кёнсу не были в состоянии учесть много факторов и сделать всё правильно. В этот раз Чонин была какой-то не такой: не пахла топливом и расплавленными контактами, а ещё она не села рядом и не выслушала её нытьё. Во второй раз Чанёль, не разлепляя глаз, успела ухватить её за запястье и свалила рядом на постель, а потом пробормотала что-то вроде «хочу сдохнуть». Очень плохо? — шёпотом спросила та, и Чанёль рассмеялась: жить будет. Чонин убрала ей прилипшие ко лбу волосы и заправила за ухо; посиди со мной, — захныкала Чанёль, как только почувствовала, что та встаёт. Только если чуть-чуть, — ответили ей, и Чанёль, успокоенная тем, что всем её желаниям потакают, снова провалилась в сон.

* * *

— Хочешь поговорить?  
Виртуальная проекция тела Кёнсу ничуть не изменилась в лице, когда Минсок вошёл в исследовательскую, разве что уголок губ насмешливо приподнялся.  
— Может, перестанешь подглядывать? — с досадой покачал головой Минсок, вставая на своё рабочее место.   
— Камеры — мои глаза. Я не могу не смотреть.  
— Можешь. Закрой глаза и всё.

Кёнсу с помощью одной из своих роботов-помощниц привела его в это место пару дней назад, когда уже можно было проводить первые эксперименты с вирусом. Исследовательская представляла собой множество панелей управления различного вида, собранных в одном месте, но особой ценностью являлась возможность проектировать что угодно в любую точку ограниченной, но довольно большой зоны в несколько квадратных малых единиц.

Минсок тогда спросил у неё, почему бы ей самой не показаться, на что Кёнсу ответила: бесполезная и бессмысленная трата времени. Тем более, открытое глобальное соединение действительно могло быть опасно для любого человека с биомехом в непосредственной близости. Проекция Кёнсу выглядела примерно так же, как и данные профайла, — большие глаза, пухлые губы, правильные черты лица, короткий ёжик волос, форменный комби; ничего необычного. Главным (и, возможно, единственным) плюсом Кёнсу было, пожалуй, то, что она была ниже Минсока. 

— Ты должен понимать, почему я так себя веду, — сказала та, бегая пальцами по своей панели.   
Насколько Минсок понял, Кёнсу всё это делала дистанционно, а проекция создавалась, чтобы не заставлять людей чувствовать себя неуютно. Это, конечно, было забавно, потому что в присутствии Кёнсу комфортнее точно не становилось.  
— Я всё понимаю.   
— Почему ты так спокоен?  
— В каком смысле?  
— Твоя новейшая и поэтому супер-уязвимая система подхватила вирус, который заставил твоё судно буквально упасть на ближайшую планету.  
Минсок пожал плечами.  
— Смысл мне нервничать? Я никак не могу пострадать от вируса, во мне нет биомеха.  
— Не боишься, что придётся оставить судно здесь, потому что оно больше не пустит тебя на борт?  
— Это будет не очень приятное развитие событий, зато неплохой повод дольше оставаться здесь.  
— Только не когда я о тебе доложу.  
— Ты этого не сделаешь.  
— С чего ты взял?  
Минсок улыбнулся в ответ на пристальный взгляд.  
— Мне кажется, ты любишь сложные задачки.

* * *

На Б-14 в равноудалённых друг от друга расстояниях (примерно день пути) были расположены две базы, одна из которых, размером гораздо меньше, могла передвигаться в зависимости от нужды. Под основной же зияла нерабочая шахта, выработки на которой были организованы самыми первыми, но из-за недостаточно совершенной технологии весь добытый материал был испорчен, а шахту пришлось замуровать. Раз в два дня и по вызову Чанёль требовалось совершать обходы ближайших трёх мест — возвышающиеся над землёй на много единиц малой длины огромные, чёрного цвета цилиндры с закруглённым, словно старые образцы пули для огнестрельного, верхом. То, что было внутри, простиралось очень глубоко в недра планеты и называлось молекулярной фабрикой. Песчаники и другие обитатели планеты умудрялись пролезать внутрь, вне зависимости от поставленных преград. Между всеми точками были проведены магистрали, на которых работали магнитно-полюсные капсулы, поэтому добраться до них можно было очень быстро. Между базами такой путь прокладывать было бессмысленно, так как местоположение 14/2 не было закреплено в каком-то квадрате.

Конечно же, тот, кого уставшее сознание приняло за Чонин, ею не являлся. Чонин уехала на вторую базу почти что месяц назад, потому что им наконец-то вернули Сехун, которая после одного из обновлений перестала реагировать на любые изменения внешней среды. Деятельность фабрики контролировалась Кёнсу, но это было отнюдь не единственным таском, за который она отвечала; Сехун прислали им первоначально как очень продвинутый искусственный интеллект, который помогал бы ей обрабатывать мелкие проблемы, но вместо этого Кёнсу решила отдать Сехун в помощь Бэкхён. Та была совсем бестолковой в плане управления, а Сехун слишком занудствовала, и вместе из них получалась неплохая команда. Чонин было интереснее там, и возвращаться она явно не хотела. Чанёль не обижалась.

Ей хотелось извиниться перед Минсоком и поблагодарить, что ли, но Кёнсу словно знала обо всём (возможно, так и было) и делала так, чтобы Чанёль с ним не встретилась. Она даже встала на пару единиц времени раньше обыкновенного и засела в фудруме, но ничего не вышло: возможно, у Минсока был другой режим, но Чанёль больше склонялась к версии о протекции Кёнсу. Ещё несколько дней, и она бы плюнула на размеры базы и пошла проверять все отсеки. Не то чтобы ей настолько хотелось видеть Минсока, просто ситуация требовала разрешения, а связаться с ним по локальному соединению всё ещё было нельзя. Немного странно, что Кёнсу нужно столько времени, чтобы идентифицировать болезнь софта.

«Почему ты выглядишь такой расстроенной?»  
Чанёль ужинала, как и обычно, в одиночестве. «Вовсе нет», — написала она в ответ и принялась выдувать пузыри через трубочку. Кашица в этот раз была зелёного цвета и пахла не очень.  
«Почему не говоришь со мной?»  
«Так много вопросов и так мало ответов».  
«Я делаю что-то не так?»  
«Не знаю».  
«О, Люмене. Никуда не уходи».

Чанёль точно никуда не спешила. Она обернулась к реплике за спиной, закинув ногу на ногу и подперев голову запястьем. Что нужно было сделать, чтобы вернуть кофеин? Очень хотелось выкинуть прибор на съедение песчаникам, но вернуть его потом работающим будет невозможно. Чанёль легла лицом на стойку и замычала застрявшую в голове песню. Она никогда не слушала музыку, потому что не хотела совершать усилия по поиску своего вкуса — и то, что включил тогда Минсок, не понравилось ей мгновенно, но кто бы мог подумать. Научит любить, научит терпенью, нау… что там было? Научит болеть?

Дверь отъехала, заставив Чанёль подскочить на своём месте и тут же улыбнуться. Минсок выглядел усталым, но, кажется, был рад её видеть. Может быть, даже так же, как хотела его видеть она. 

— Хэй, — заправила она волосы за ухо. — Как продвигается лечение?  
— Полным ходом, но не очень успешно. Пока только направленность проверяем.  
Фудрум неожиданно стал казаться не таким уж просторным. Конечно, в глубине комнаты располагались места для четверых, но по причине малочисленности персонала использовалась только стойка. Чанёль мельком посмотрела себе под ноги — ясное дело, никаких пятен не осталось, Кёнсу позаботилась, но всё же.  
— Слушай, — начала она, — извини за то, что я говорила.  
— О чём ты? — повернулся к ней Минсок со стаканом в руке, оторвавшись от настроек репликатора.  
— Я помню, что назвала тебя Чонин. Она тоже работает здесь, но сейчас на второй базе, — Чанёль нахмурилась. — Их здесь две. Мы на первой, если что.  
Минсок рассмеялся этому набору слабо связанных фактов.  
— Ты об этом. Не беспокойся, меня попросили о тебе позаботиться.  
— Вот как, — покосилась в камеру Чанёль. — Кёнсу могла бы и не заставлять гостя этим заниматься.  
— Если бы она не попросила, я бы сам вызвался, — расположился Минсок напротив неё.  
— Ты слишком хорошо воспитан.  
Тот фыркнул.  
— Ты вторая, кто говорит мне эти слова за время моего здесь пребывания. У тебя всё в порядке? Никаких болей?  
— Всё отлично. Можно тоже тебя попросить?  
Чанёль и не замечала, что дёргает себя за волосы, когда нервничает.  
— Можно.  
— Сейчас уже поздно, поэтому можешь закончить завтра пораньше?  
— Постараюсь, — кивнул Минсок, улыбнувшись. — А что?  
— Покажу тебе кое-что.

* * *

Тот шоурум она настраивала сама, спустя пару месяцев после первого рабочего дня на Б-14: выбрала достаточно просторный отсек с высокими потолками, повесила моушн-камеры и проекционные панели. Чонин помогла с созданием магнитно-полюсной поверхности низшего разряда — его было достаточно для того, чтобы обеспечивать движение небольшому весу. Создавалось это по образу и подобию тех заведений, которые она видела в столице.

Чанёль поняла, что понадобится открыть локальное соединение хотя бы между ними двумя, чтобы всё работало и для Минсока, только когда переступила порог, и отступать, вопреки благоразумию, не хотелось. «Не боишься заразиться?» — спросил он, когда она попросила раскрыться; они с Кёнсу всё ещё не выяснили, насколько опасен был вирус для человека с биомехом. Чанёль смотрела ему прямо в глаза и видела только спокойствие и предостережение; уверенность в следующих её словах только росла. «Нет, — сказала она. — Даже если это произойдёт, ты меня вылечишь». Минсок покачал головой, но в этом жесте не было неодобрения, и совсем скоро Чанёль поймала сигнал. У неё было ощущение, что Минсок знал о том, что ничего страшного не случится.

Список её любимых игр был недлинным и в основном включал в себя симуляторы охоты. Комбинация оборудования позволяла создать реалистичную среду обитания, подходящую одежду, а блоки управления в виде двух кубов, которые меняли форму, вес и фиксировались на заданном расстоянии друг от друга, позволяли ощутить реалистичное оружие в руках. Чонин присоединялась к ней пару раз за всё сожительство, но с теми попытками её обучения происходящее было не сравнить. Минсок не был новичком, и азарт захлёстывал волнами адреналина: с ним хотелось соперничать, доказать, что она лучше (потому что она упоминала о том, что хороша в этом деле).

На следующий день Чанёль нашла подходящие ему по размеру ноги рамки спецоборудования. Она хитро молчала на все вопросы, пока тот не переоборудовал свой комби и не ступил на пол, тут же поскользнувшись. Чанёль поймала его за плечи и смеясь помогла ему восстановить равновесие. Минсок забавно таращил глаза и выглядел так ошарашенно, что можно было с уверенностью заключить: с этим чудом мысли человека он раньше дела не имел. «Ты зависаешь на вот таком расстоянии от пола, — показала она расстояние между указательным и большим пальцем. — Отталкиваешься и как будто проезжаешь вперёд, пока действует инерция. Тут есть настройки по трению, так что она не бесконечная». Как если бы на ногах были колёса — сравнил тогда Минсок. 

Когда они одолели пару кругов без падений, он сказал: чего-то не хватает — и прикоснулся к центру левой руки. Соединение вилось в непосредственной близости, но сквозь неё не проходило; это было одновременно вежливостью и заботой — Чанёль была уверена, что без разрешения использовать её как хоста для передачи данных Минсок не стал бы никогда. Она кивнула, соглашаясь, отрешилась от информации, текущей сквозь неё; яркий свет погас, сменившись на карусель из тёплых разноцветных огоньков, прыгающих по потемневшим стенам и полу, и заиграла музыка. Чанёль не уловила тот момент, когда Минсок перестал опираться на её руку и стал просто держать.

Минсок любил музыку: это было ясно по его выбору, потому что потом был самоучитель танцев, симулятор игры на инструментах, пение — последнее называлось «норебан». Он не отказывался от того, что предлагала Чанёль, открывшая для себя игры с соперником не только в виде искусственного интеллекта. Самое бесполезное времяпрепровождение было, когда они решили протестировать приложение с готовкой своими руками. 

Они расходились по своим комнатам у фудрума. За Чанёль закрывалась дверь, она снимала с себя одежду и падала в кровать. Жидкие элементы окутывали её тело, а она слушала, как громко стучит в грудной клетке, и не отслеживала тот момент, когда засыпала.

* * *

Минсок рассказал кое-что, когда они сидели среди смоделированной зелени, копии какого-то местечка на Инэй.

Никто не знал, в каком состоянии был Эрт, когда его покинуло человечество, а также причины этого переселения. Все точные данные были утеряны, поэтому даже если человечество хотело вернуться, оно не могло. Не помнить дорогу, потому что та была невероятно длинной, — очень похоже на людей, да?

В 10/61-ом произошло восстание радикальной группы, не согласной с политикой государств. Тогда их ещё было несколько: объединение из самых сильных держав, готовых работать друг с другом ради продолжения жизни. Язык для всех был один, но многие хранили знания об аутентичности своего народа и культуре. Точно известен был только результат: безвозвратное уничтожение практически всего железа, хранившего информацию, включая бортовые компьютеры. Наверное, в то время общество было непластичным и не могло решить внутренние конфликты, которые привели к этому событию. 

Конечно, человечество продолжило жить, как раньше: изменение (особенно к лучшему) было бы сложным, затратным и невероятно медленным. Не так много времени спустя произошли «трагические события» — знаешь, о чём это? Чанёль качала головой: именно такая формулировка использовалась во время обучения, когда она была подростком, без подробностей. Минсок продолжал.

Мужчин было столько же, сколько и женщин, но почему-то предполагалось, что именно они сильнее, умнее, достойнее космических исследований. Экипаж новых кораблей, собиравшихся тестировать варп-технологию с дальними прыжками, состоял в основном из них. С 10/400 по 50/-ые пропало слишком много суден; они уходили, но возвращались единицы. Многие продолжали всекаться в глубину космоса, не в силах остановиться, и сигнал к ним становился всё нестабильнее, пока не пропадал вовсе. Организовывались поиски, но отследить судно, перемещающееся по варп-технологии, было практически невозможно. Кто знает, может быть там, где-то очень далеко, они нашли то, что искали, и их потомки всё ещё живы?

Минсок не верил в эту сказку. Космос не прощает ошибок, а от долгого пути сильно устаёшь.

Случилось неизбежное: в экипаже стали преобладать женские индивиды; какое-то время спустя мужчины стали настолько ценны, что их больше не допускали к космическим исследованиям. Корабли не стали возвращаться чаще, нет; корабли останавливались на пригодных к жизни планетах, создавали колонии, базы, через которые осуществлялась связь, и плыли дальше. Торопиться было не к чему.

Были найдены ещё три планеты, похожие на Инэй атмосферой и растительностью: Анюка, Има и Таи. Были открыты двенадцать, в атмосфере которых человек мог жить без дополнительного оборудования. Было основано около трёхсот планет серий Б, К и Н, на которых производилась добыча и переработка ресурсов. 

А в 100/-ых появилась должность Модар — женщины, которую беспрекословно слушались все, а она жила только ради человечества, и новая система репродукции. Древняя концепция семьи, практиковавшаяся до сих пор, была полностью забыта.

* * *

_Минсок._

Голос прозвучал прямо в голове, пробиваясь сквозь ненавязчивую музыку последней сцены. Глаза немного слезились от редких всплесков света; поставленная ими в неопределённое состояние интерактивная программа закончилась, изредка подсвечивая комнату с именами создательниц на сценах. На плечо давила небольшая тяжесть. Минсок подавил зевок: они уснули ближе к концу, и Чанёль, посапывая, обвилась вокруг его руки — устала после обхода.

_Минсок. Вставай._

Голос Кёнсу ему не послышался. Он аккуратно освободился из сонной хватки и встал, бесшумно шагая к выходу из шоурума и находя глазами ближайшую камеру.

— В чём дело?

_Иди туда, куда я направлю._

Минсок коротко вздохнул, понимая, что нет смысла спорить и лишь надеясь, что это не займёт много времени. Сегодня они докопались до всевозможных последствий и смогли даже почистить один из модулей его встроенной системы, но возможно, Кёнсу поняла что-то ещё? Могла бы и подождать до утра с новостями; а там уже оставалось совсем мало времени до даты, которую он наметил себе максимально крайней. Всё внутри протестовало при мысли о том, что ему придётся продолжить миссию.

Шаги отдавались лёгким стуком. Эти коридоры Минсок видел впервые и даже не догадывался об их существовании. Позади остались лабораторные с прозрачными стенами и оборудованием, о смысле которого нереально было догадаться; отсеки для транспорта и даже один зал, способный в себя принять размеры космического крейсера.

— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься привести меня в тихое местечко, где мой остывший труп никто не сможет найти?  
— Убийство? — со смешком ответила Кёнсу. — Какое древнее слово. Ты знаешь, что последнее убийство было совершено мужчиной в 100/82-ом? Свихнулся, когда его заперли в четырёх стенах в ответ на отказ действовать согласно системе Модар. Он вырвал горло одной из наблюдательниц и сломал ей шею. Её не успели спасти.  
— К чему ты ведёшь?  
— Ни к чему. Вспомнилось. Тебе направо.

Двери отсека были больше обыкновенных раза в два, а комната за ними освещалась только голубым светом, льющимся сквозь прозрачное полистекло огороженной зоны у одной из дальних стен. Внутри была громоздкая конструкция из неопрятной кучи кабелей, свисающих сверху, змеящейся на белом полу, а в середине всего этого что-то находилось…

Минсок сделал несколько шагов вперёд, вдохнул и задержал дыхание. Нагая девушка сидела на коленях, склонив безволосую голову. Черепная коробка была раскроена на несколько квадратов и раскрыта, а внутри, за завесой из вуали микро-проводов, виднелся розовый мозг.

— Странно смотреть на себя со стороны.  
Минсок вздрогнул. Справа от него стояла Кёнсу — обычная её проекция, которую Минсок видел и с которой разговаривал каждый день.  
— Это всё… — проследил он глазами за уходящей к потолку сетью.  
— Это я.  
Минсок всмотрелся в лицо проекции; Кёнсу вопросительно наклонила голову.  
— Ты осознаешь все свои движения и закладываешь это в образ программы?  
— Сама не знаю, как это происходит. Я не придумываю код, я им мыслю. Это, — указала она на фигуру, — всего лишь источник сигналов, а я спрятана среди всей этой базы. Неделимое целое.   
Минсок перевёл дух.  
— Почему ты мне показала это место?  
— Я поняла кое-что.  
Кёнсу взмахнула рукой. Полистекло ожило, выводя множество наложенных друг на друга окон с данными.  
— Во время своей миссии ты заболел узконаправленным вирусом. Его носителем оказался именно ты, а не Увар, как мы выяснили. Виртуальные машины вели себя определённым образом, только когда были смоделированы под инпайлота, для других ты был неопасен. Скажи, зачем выбирать такой сложный способ для того, чтобы соединение перестало воспринимать тебя и твой корабль, как узел связи? Это было твоей целью?  
Минсок взъерошил волосы на затылке. Рано или поздно Кёнсу бы поняла.  
— Верно. Но моя программа не была вирусом. Я не рассчитывал на то, что инпайлот её так воспримет и откажется кооперировать. Я тестировал её уже несколько месяцев, но только сейчас она выдала результат, который мне нужен, да и то… Ты сама видишь.  
— Покажи сурс.  
— Что?  
— Не глупи. Я помогу.  
Видимо, он молчал так долго, что Кёнсу обернулась и вопросительно дёрнула бровью.  
— Почему? — наконец нашёлся он. Та пожала плечами.  
— Ты нравишься Чанёль. Я ей должна.   
— Но… Вы ничего не знаете обо мне.  
— О, я знаю кое-что и догадываюсь о многом.

Нейтральный взгляд обернулся холодным. Минсок поёжился; он был почти уверен в том, что не хотел слышать то, что Кёнсу скажет, но и прервать её не смел.

— Я знаю, что ты — сын Виталиса-221, но уверена, что знаю о твоём отце даже больше, чем ты. Я знаю о его связях, убеждениях, о том, в чьём доме он живёт и зачем ему свой штат специалисток и доктори. Я знаю многое о твоей матери. О том, что у тебя могла бы быть полностью родная сестра.

Минсок стиснул зубы. Щёки и губы горели; хрустнули костяшки сжатых в кулак пальцев.

— Я догадываюсь о том, — продолжала Кёнсу, словно не замечая его состояния, — что твоя исследовательская миссия не связана с продуктами распада планет, или что там написано в допуске. Заверенный образ Модар настоящий, но это ничего не доказывает. Сюда ты пришёл ради того, что могло бы быть у Чанёль, — так же, как ты приходил на предыдущие двадцать девять планет. Четырёх девушек через некоторое время после твоего с ними контакта транспортировали в столицу. Трое из них сейчас беременны.

Последнего он не знал. Он находился вдали от дома уже восемь месяцев, и никакой информации от Виталиса, кроме бесконечных напоминаний о том, ради чего Минсок всё это делал, не поступало. Круг замкнулся: его использовал отец, он использовал ни в чём не повинных девушек, чтобы их впоследствии снова использовал отец, помешанный на идее зависимости чистоты генетического материала от наличия биомеха в организме. Никто не позволил бы ему экспериментировать над женщинами из столицы: все они находились под протекцией системы Модар — а Минсок был таким податливым инструментом.

Он не заметил, как Кёнсу подошла вплотную. Она смотрела на него снизу вверх; касание её руки к его подбородку нельзя было почувствовать.  
— Ты такой бледный. Я не хотела ранить, прости… Я думала, ты в курсе.  
— Хоть в чём-то ты ошиблась, — горько усмехнулся Минсок, и Кёнсу, на удивление, отшатнулась.

— Что бы ни было твоей целью первоначально, всё изменилось. Я расскажу тебе, что происходит здесь, на Б-14, — сказала она. — Ты знаешь, добыча какого элемента здесь осуществляется?  
— Руда? — вспомнил спецификацию Минсок. — Преобразуется для соединения, основного в технологии варп-замещения.  
— Бессмысленная шелуха, — кивнула Кёнсу. — Ты знаешь, что добывается здесь на самом деле?  
Минсок отрицательно качнул головой. За спиной Кёнсу развернулась смоделированная картинка планеты в разрезе.  
— Б-14 была открыта всего лет сто назад и использовалась, как перевалочный пост по пути к Б-91. Построили эту базу — она не была и в половину такой большой тогда. И не было здесь ничего особенного, пока спустя много лет не обнаружилась, что у некоторых из работниц обслуживающего персонала, ранее не способных на полноценный цикл, начались…  
— Менструации, — закончил за неё Минсок.  
— Да. Было очень сложно понять причинно-следственные связи, и правящая тогда Модар предположила, что дело в контакте с элементом родом отсюда, который как-то влиял на клетки человеческого организма. Началась работа по исследованию грунта, почвы на разной глубине — для этого были построены шахты. Что-то нашлось, но связь между молекулами элемента так легко нарушалась, что невозможно было найти этому никакое применение.

Кёнсу замолкла. Её взгляд размылся, а изображения за спиной пошли странными помехами.

— Пока не появилась ты, — сказал Минсок.  
Кёнсу закрыла ладонями лицо. Её голос теперь звучал устало и глухо.  
— Чанёль… и Бэкхён, девушка с 14/2-ой, — обе носят созданный мной комби. Чанёль здесь четвёртый год, Бэкхён третий. Первые результаты появились полгода назад, но только у Чанёль. Недостаточно времени и информации для выводов. Как видишь, я тоже являюсь участником эксперимента, в котором у меня нет никакого желания участвовать.

Она рассмеялась и опустила руки, показав широкую улыбку, от которой Минсоку стало не по себе.

— Это проект Модар?  
Лицо Кёнсу разгладилось и снова стало сдержанной маской.  
— Да.  
— Зачем ты участвуешь? Не думаю, что кто-то смог бы тебя заставить.  
— Откажись я, они бы нашли другую, которая смогла бы сделать технологию, подобную моей. Которая не мучалась бы, переступая свои нравственные границы, потому что их нет, когда ты просто выполняешь приказы сверху. Так я хотя бы уверена, что с девочками не произойдёт ничего плохого. И я не лишаю их выбора, — напомнила она об их первом разговоре, — Модар не знает, что моя технология работает.

Минсок потёр переносицу. Для этого дня потрясений было слишком много; в висках медленно, но верно начинало ломить. Ему нужно вернуться. Кёнсу поможет с доработкой программы, а значит, он сможет забрать Моз и исчезнуть — найдётся планета, на которой никто не будет мешать им спокойно жить. Возможно… Мысль мелькнула на границе сознания и больше не хотела уходить. Возможно, Чанёль захочет…

— Тебя ищут, — услышал он.   
Проекция Кёнсу исчезла, как и окна на панели управления. Минсок бросил последний взгляд на сгорбленный силуэт и вышел из комнаты.

* * *

Раскрытое глобальное соединение ощущалось, как бьющие в лицо потоки жидкости. Началась рекурсия обновлений, в которых не было необходимости, но которых за эти двадцать суток без доступа набралось достаточно — придётся потом заняться ручным управлением. Зачем пакет для таймера времени, который весит чуть ли не столько же, как и само приложение? Бессмысленная избыточность технологий.

Можно наконец было воспользоваться панелью управления в его комнате. Минсок вызвал коммуникатор и нехотя запустил звонок. Ему не хотелось возвращаться в место, с которым было связано очень мало хороших воспоминаний, но если это требовалось для того, чтобы никто не мог больше оказывать на него влияние, то он это сделает. Просто… ещё хотя бы пару дней.

Коммуникатор сообщил о готовности.  
— Минсок.  
В этот раз первым ответил Виталис; слушать его, как и обычно, не было никакого желания, но в этот раз он предпочёл использовать визуальные проекции. Пришлось быстро пригладить волосы и принять «вид, достойный мужчины».  
— Что случилось с Увар?  
— С чего ты взял, что с ней что-то произошло? — вежливо улыбнулся Минсок.  
— Отвечай. Что ты сделал с моим судном?  
Даже после передачи прав он продолжал считать Увар своей собственностью.  
— Я ничего не делал, — пожал плечами Минсок. — Судя по всему, какой-то вирус подцепил при последнем соединении. Я отправлю тебе данные, но ничего страшного не произошло, разве что посадка была не мягкой.  
— Твоя безалаберность не повысит твою ценность в глазах окружающих, — поморщился Виталис. — Как проходит миссия?   
Минсок невыразительно улыбнулся.  
— Как обычно. В этом случае успех маловероятен.  
— Отчитаешься позже, — небрежно махнул ладонью Виталис. — Твоя мать хотела с тобой поговорить.   
Мутные очертания вошедшей в зону женщины спустя мгновение прояснились. Моз улыбнулась.  
— Минсок! Вот незадача: в этот раз с последнего раза, когда я тебя слышала, прошло меньше времени, чем с предпоследнего, но я соскучилась гораздо сильнее…  
— Сообщай, что хотела, Суён, — одёрнул ту Виталис. — Тебе нельзя выходить из-под наблюдения.  
— Хорошо, — робко согласилась она и направила свои глаза на Минсока.  
Нехорошее предчувствие зарождалось под сердцем. Это могли быть любые новости, попытался успокоить он себя; о её подругах, о работе в Комплексе, которую она уже давно хотела получить…  
— Я на восьмом месяце, — сказала она, сжимая дрожащие губы. Её взгляд заволокло влажным блеском. — Минсок, представляешь? Я не хотела говорить тебе, потому что ты знаешь, вероятность выкидыша была всегда велика, и я бы не пережила, если бы это случилось снова… И ты бы, конечно, вернулся, но у тебя есть задание, и… И это девочка.  
Звуки истончились, оставив место в ушах только странному писку. Минсок посмотрел на Виталиса. На его лице не было никаких эмоций, но — сколько? — уже восемь месяцев.  
— Мама, — произнёс он, еле двигая губами, — я возвращаюсь. Поговорим, когда я тебя увижу.   
— Иди, — кивнул ей Виталис, мягко погладив ту по плечу.  
Моз улыбнулась сначала ему, потом Минсоку, и её проекция исчезла.  
— Восемь месяцев, значит? — повторил Минсок. — Ты начал, когда я поднимался на борт Увар? Или, может быть, всё-таки подождал пару дней из вежливости?

В груди росло что-то первобытное, расползающееся в конечности и подталкивающее к разрушению. Горло сжало спазмом; равномерные вдохи и выдохи не помогали. Минсок был готов сделать всё, лишь бы его мать оставили в покое после того, как она потеряла ребёнка; это было условием, из-за которого он согласился на… это. Угроза, заставившая его управлять чужими жизнями.

Виталис не реагировал.  
— Ты знаешь, — выдавил Минсок, — что она не сможет родить сама. Пусть специалистки выберут любой другой способ…  
— Будут естественные роды, — перебил Виталис. — Ребёнок, которого вытащат на свет альтернативными методами, противоречит концепции современного общества…  
— Именно поэтому ей была противопоказана беременность! Ты убиваешь её!!  
Крик оказался оглушительно звонким. Минсок зажал ладонью рот, тяжело дыша, и наказал себе успокоиться: Виталис не чувствовал и не понимал. Никогда.  
— Сделка аннулирована, — сказал Минсок, придя в себя. — Я возвращаюсь.   
— Ты не сможешь ничего изменить, — подал голос Виталис. — Ты никто.  
— Я всё ещё человек, — прошептал Минсок и разорвал соединение. — В отличие от тебя.

* * *

Чанёль стояла, сцепив руки за спиной и прислонившись к стене рядом с дверью отсека, неторопливо постукивая носком правой ноги по полу. Минсок замер и прикрыл глаза; рано или поздно им бы пришлось поговорить об этом, но у него не было времени придумать нужные формулировки — а тут ещё и это соединение. 

— Уплываешь?  
— Как много ты слышала?  
Чанёль, не поднимая глаз, повела плечом.  
— Всё?  
— Тогда ты знаешь ответ.

Он не готов был разбираться ещё и со своими чувствами: закрыть под замок, стереть код доступа и восстановить, только когда появится больше сил. Ему нужно было навестить Кёнсу перед возвращением на Инэй — забрать усовершенствованный вирус, поблагодарить за всё. Отдать кое-что, попросить ещё об одном одолжении и попрощаться. А затем он соберётся, подумает над тем, что скажет Чанёль, и поговорит с ней.

— Подожди.  
Его остановило бы и это единственное слово, но она совсем слабо обхватила его за запястье и тут же отпустила, показав лицо. Перчатки от комби на здоровой конечности не было, веки покраснели, а губы были влажными и, наверное, горели от укусов.  
— Скажи мне. Только правду!  
— Хорошо, — покорно встал напротив неё Минсок.  
Чанёль вновь отвела глаза, бегая ими по слабо освещённому коридору, и потёрла друг о друга ладони.  
— Это всё было не случайно?  
— Нет.  
— Твоё крушение, вирус… То, что ты… Тебе нужна была я? Не Кёнсу?  
— Да.  
— Ты, — её голос дрогнул, — получил, что хотел?  
Минсок потянулся к её рукам и взял в свои. Как он и думал, кончики её пальцев были ледяные, но биомех не подчинялся причудам организма и был обычной температуры тела.  
— Те первоначальные цели были мне навязаны и никак не связаны с тем, чего я желаю сейчас. Я многое скрывал, но никогда тебя не обманывал.  
Из её горла вырвался странный звук. Чанёль закрыла глаза, сморгнув две крупные капли так, что на щеках не осталось дорожек, глубоко вздохнула и расправила плечи.  
— Я хочу быть рядом.  
Минсок покачал головой.  
— Мне нужно многое тебе рассказать. Не уверен, что ты всё ещё будешь этого хотеть…  
— Минсок.  
Кажется, это был первый раз, когда он слышал, как она зовёт его по имени; странные ощущения.  
— Мне нечего делать на Инэй, я не имею никакого отношения к твоим родителям, и никаких прав лезть в это дело у меня тоже нет — но мысль о том, чтобы остаться здесь и вернуться к тому, что было… Скажи, ты хочешь, чтобы я была рядом?   
В этом у Минсока сомнений не было.   
— Тогда пожалуйста. Не оставляй меня в одиночестве.

* * *

Чанёль не питала никаких иллюзий ни в каком отношении. Её чувство не было всепоглощающе огромным и чистым, чтобы быть единственной причиной этой просьбы, но она впервые в жизни точно знала, чего не хотела. Кёнсу как-то раскопала легенду о древнем способе решить спор о двух желаниях: брался тонкий, сплюснутый в пластинку круг из металла, у которого были две разные стороны. Каждое желание назначалось на одну из них, и пластинку подбрасывали вверх — гравитация решала, чья сторона будет снизу и что за желание будет выполнено. Кёнсу веселилась, рассказывая об этом, а когда Чанёль спросила, что в этом смешного, та сказала: если не можешь определить то, что хочешь, то думай о том, с чем точно не хотелось бы иметь дело. Важно не то, как пластинка упадёт, а то, о чём ты подумаешь, когда она будет в воздухе.

Чанёль не хотела оставаться на Б-14. Здесь ничего не было, кроме ежедневных разговоров с Кёнсу, частых обходов и сложности с тем, чтобы открыть глаза. Минсок помог ей их открыть и словно снял замок с сердца, которое ничего раньше не чувствовало. Она хотела быть рядом с ним и не хотела быть на Б-14, и вне зависимости от того, что он бы ей рассказал, эти две правды не изменились бы.

Но Минсок рассказал ей то, чего она никак не ожидала. Ту часть с вмешательством в чужую жизнь из-за угрозы дорогому тебе человеку она ещё могла понять, но информация о её возможном материнстве ставила в тупик. Ей же диагностировали окончательную невозможность созревания яйцеклетки, никаких ошибок раньше не было, плюс ежегодно командованием базы должен был отсылаться отчёт о состоянии здоровья… «Кровотечения в твоём организме не из-за неполадок, — сказал Минсок. — Наоборот, потому что всё в порядке». Какое может быть в порядке, если каждый раз ей было больно настолько, что она двигаться толком не могла?

Кёнсу знала. Конечно, было ли хоть что-то, о чём она могла не знать? Чанёль чувствовала отголоски обиды и разочарования, хотя толкового повода не нашла: выбор о том, что делать, в итоге был предоставлен ей самой. Мыслей, ощущений и возможностей оказалось так много, что Чанёль отложила их на дальнейшую обработку и придерживалась того, в чём была хоть немного уверена.

«Ты поймёшь», написала ей Кёнсу, когда они мчались на ховербайке к Увар. Чанёль выжимала максимум из двигателей, а сидящий позади неё Минсок крепко стискивал руки вокруг её талии. Музыка пела словами благодарности о прошлом и о том, что пришло время двигаться вперёд.

* * *

Ээж, столица Инэй, разрасталась на многие единицы средней длины вокруг потухшего вулкана. Когда люди только начинали обживать планету, столицей была Му Цинь, но из-за нерационального и необдуманного использования пространства строившийся на головах город был поставлен на реорганизацию. Для новой столицы было выбрано плодородное плато подле чёрной горы; внутри неё был построен космопорт, а вокруг в форме исходящих от звезды лучей строилась инфраструктура. 

Территория Ээж не имела стратегической ценности; ценность земли была равнозначной, легкодоступной для каждой и могла зависеть только от некоторых факторов. Ээж называлась столицей только потому, что там были собраны лучшие доктори среди всей расы — а значит, именно там, ближе к ним, Модар старалась держать всех мужчин и способных к зачатию женщин. Время играло огромное значение, и она не готова была тратить его на преодоление расстояний. 

Чанёль смотрела на мягко светившуюся нежными оттенками столицу и прокручивала воспоминания. После того, как она нашла мать, ей некуда было уйти. Она не получила никаких ответов; даже подсказок к тому, как жить дальше, ей не дали. Оставаться в Розовом парке после захода солнца было не лучшим выбором, но иного у неё не было: Чанёль задремала на скамейке, а в себя пришла уже на контрольном посте. Эти места были скорее традицией, чем необходимостью: женщины привыкли к мирным порядкам много лет назад, да и всё, что могло бы подтолкнуть их к нарушениям, кануло в лето. Офицери спросила у неё, не потерялась ли она, а Чанёль только и смогла, что согласиться. В Комплекс она возвращаться отказалась, поэтому ей дали возможность учиться в космической академии… Годы так быстро пролетели.

— Мы будем садиться не в центре? — спросила она, когда поняла, что они пролетели мимо жерла. Минсок заканчивал настраивать свой комбисут: вернулся белый цвет, обрисовывавший плечи силуэт стал резким и строгим.  
— Нет, — ответил он, жестами открывая и выбирая нужные опции покроя. — У дома есть своя площадка и подземный ангар.  
— Не знала, что можно такое выбрать.  
— Тем, кто в качестве руководящего состава участвовал в экспедициях, можно.   
— Твой Виталис участвовал? — удивилась Чанёль.  
— Нет. — Нервным движением Минсок убрал прядь, выпавшую из забранных вверх и назад волос. — Моя мать. Это её дом.

Здание, к которому они приближались, было скорее похоже на Комплекс по размерам; может быть, так оно и было, судя по краткому рассказу Минсока о том, что делал его Виталис. С того момента, как они ещё на Б-14 увидели Увар на горизонте, прошла всего пара единиц времени: её двигатели позволяли совершить несколько последовательных варп-прыжков без ощутимой нагрузки на организм. 

— Запускаю протокол посадки, — сообщил инпайлот. — Включить гравитационно-магнитную паутину. Внимание, запускаю…  
Минсок внимательнее вгляделся в иллюминатор и испустил короткий стон.  
— Только не это.  
— Что?  
Белую фигуру у транспорта заметить было несложно.  
— Кто это? Ты не говорил, что нас встретят.  
— Не должны были, — подтвердил Минсок безрадостно. 

От площадки к дому на ховере нужно было бы ехать не меньше пол-единицы, но их ожидала боат человек на десять. К её боку рядом с дверью, скрестив руки на груди, прислонился мужчина в белом комби с наглой ухмылкой, по виду не старше Чанёль. Кожа у него была темнее, чем у Минсока, волосы — угольно-чёрными, а уши были проколоты кучей украшений — Виталисом он пока не был, судя по всему, но настраивал Минсок свой комбисут ровно по тем же критериям. 

— Какие люди, — сказал парень, когда они подошли к боат; голос у него был низкий и сиплый. — Тебя давно не было. Накатила тоска по дому?  
— А ты здесь и встречаешь меня, — закатил глаза Минсок. — Соскучился по мне, Цзытао?  
— Я просил называть меня Тао, — нахмурился тот, сразу потеряв спесь.  
— А я просил не действовать мне на нервы.  
— Как зовут твою девушку в этот раз? — не обращая внимания, переключился Тао на Чанёль, рассматривая её, как бактерию под квик-скопом. — Она знает про предыдущих?  
Минсок замедлился, и Чанёль невольно вышла вперёд него.   
— Знает, — ответила она, коротко взглянув назад. Минсок тихо вздохнул и нагнал её, шагая вровень. — Имя можешь спросить у меня напрямую, но не факт, что я отвечу.  
Подойдя к боат первой, она провела по панели под чёрным полистеклом. Дверь отъехала, заставив Тао отлепиться от поверхности.  
— Джентльмены вперёд, — с вежливой улыбкой указала она ладонью на сидения. Вид у Тао сделался невероятно оскорблённым, но пререкаться он не стал. Только после этого Чанёль обратила внимание на Минсока — в уголках его оценивающе прищуренных век плясали смешинки. Чанёль улыбнулась по-настоящему и кивнула на салон; Минсок, с достоинством кивнув ей в ответ, шагнул внутрь следом за Тао и сел напротив, а Чанёль приземлилась рядом, закинув ногу на ногу — места было предостаточно. 

Тао развалился посередине своего двухместного сидения, лениво прокручивая серёжку в одной из растянутых дырок, и смотрел на Чанёль, когда думал, что она не видела. Слово, которое он пробормотал себе под нос, Чанёль было незнакомо, и пока она раздумывала над тем, чтобы переспросить, Минсок ответил схожей комбинацией звуков. Парни перекинулись несколькими фразами, и Тао замолчал, с досадой уставившись в окно. Чанёль наклонилась к уху Минсока.  
— Что это за язык?   
Тот странно вздрогнул и сцепил руки на коленях.  
— Один из старых, — ответил Тао вместо него. Минсок кинул на него быстрый взгляд, заставив вернуться к рассматриванию пейзажей.  
— Когда Тао был ещё карапузом, он непременно захотел, чтобы никто не знал о его проказах. Моз решила обучить его китайскому, но так как учиться один Тао не желал, мне пришлось стать его сообщником.  
— Неправда, — снова вмешался Тао. — Я всего лишь хотел, чтобы никто не знал, о чём мы разговариваем. И я не был карапузом.  
— Ещё как был, — улыбнулся Минсок. — У тебя были очаровательные пухлые ручки, ножки и щёчки, а сейчас ты вырос и растерял всю свою очаровательность.

Совсем лёгкая тень смеха в уголках губ изменила лицо Тао настолько, что Чанёль уже не узнавала в нём человека, встретившего их. Они молчали оставшееся время до входа в нужное крыло, и Чанёль, решив использовать его с пользой, осторожно подключилась к соединению боата: кое-что из слов Минсока не давало ей покоя. Нужный ей доступ к глобальному соединению можно было получить и без дополнительного локального узла, но тогда не получилось бы не заявить системе о своём прибытии. Этого ей бы точно не хотелось: мало того, что она нарушала свой рабочий контракт, так ещё и быть бомбой замедленного действия для системы Модар и при этом находиться в непосредственной близости от неё на той же планете… Чем меньше следов её присутствия, тем лучше.

Сферообразное здание госпиталя располагалось недалеко от жилого дома в форме цилиндра в несколько этажей с вырастающими из разных мест пристройками для личного транспорта, но своих входов, кроме как для транспорта скорой помощи, у него не было. Чтобы зайти, человеку нужно было пройти досмотр в трансферной зоне, и уже после этого он направлялся либо в жилую часть, либо в подземный тоннель, ведущий к госпиталю. Сложно зайти и так же сложно выйти: похоже, именно этого добивался Виталис, когда утверждал проект.

У Чанёль даже не спросили регистрацию: Минсок просто сказал, что она с ним, и никаких вопросов не возникло — видимо, были определённые указания в соответствии с его заданием. Они направились к транспортировочной капсуле, Тао без слов — в противоположную от них сторону; Минсок явно хотел ему что-то сказать, но в итоге махнул рукой. Они ждали у лифта, когда услышали:

— Минсок! — Тао вернулся к месту их расставания. На его лице виднелись следы сомнений, но следующей фразы они не касались: — Осложнений не было. Я бы связался с тобой, несмотря на их запреты.  
Минсок слабо улыбнулся.  
— Я знаю.

* * *

Минсок понимал, что разговор с Виталисом лучше проводить один на один. Он вцепится в любую слабость зубами и не позволит безболезненно уйти. Меньше всего Минсоку нужно было, чтобы Виталис использовал Чанёль против него — а он не делал ставку на свои актёрские умения. Отец увидит всё, что хотелось скрыть. 

Тао тоже был его сыном. Виталис возлагал на его мать большие надежды, но ребёнок родился слабым и невероятно громким, и если бы не принадлежность к мужскому полу, его бы без угрызений совести отправили в Комплекс. Минсок наблюдал за тем, как мальчик рос, и когда-то они были не разлей вода, пока Минсок не стал понимать, к чему на самом деле стремится Виталис и как опасно оставлять на виду то, что ты ценишь. Наверное, Цзытао так и не простил его за то внезапное прекращение общения и показательное игнорирование.

Любовь к матери скрывать было бессмысленно. Минсок не знал, почему Моз никогда не перечила отцу; почему пустила его в свой дом и позволила его идеям паразитировать на своей крови. Виталис не любил её, он ценил только её здоровое тело; а потом, когда она родила Минсока, стал ценить ещё сильнее, потому что она была способна на чудо.

Даже когда специалистки и доктори хором твердили ему, что ещё одно рождение ребёнка естественным путём Моз не переживёт, он не переставал пытаться. Когда у Моз получилось забеременеть во второй раз, Минсоку было четырнадцать; он был с матерью в тот день, когда случилось кровотечение, которое привело к выкидышу, и после этого Виталис нащупал самую больную ниточку. «Если не хочешь, чтобы Суён снова прошла через это, тебе придётся выполнить одну мою небольшую просьбу» — но их становилось всё больше и больше…

Но Минсок не хотел оставлять Чанёль одну в этом месте; там и сама категорически отказалась. Они вышли из зоны дезинфекции и направились к информационной стойке. Было странно, что их оставили без сопровождения; вроде никаких заметных изменений… Разве что персонал выглядел обеспокоеннее обычного. Ровно в центре здания и зала первого этажа было пустое пространство, позволяющее видеть уходящие вверх этажи. В середине располагалась стена то ли воды, то ли ещё какого элемента, через которую преломлялись солнечные лучи, проникающие через полистекло на самом верху вместо потолка.

Сидящая за панелью управления девушка встретила Минсока с искренней радостью.  
— Здравствуй! Ты вернулся насовсем или на проверку? Или ещё по какой-то причине? — с улыбкой посмотрела она на Чанёль, которая неуверенно переминалась за его спиной. Наверное, той всё это было в новинку.  
— Привет, Лу Хань. Пока не знаю, насколько я, но Моз на восьмом месяце, и… В общем, расскажи мне остальное, — попросил Минсок.   
Лу Хань неуловимо изменилась в лице, и это не было хорошим знаком.  
— О, — прокашлялась она. — У Ким Суён уже подошёл срок, и… кажется, две единицы времени назад начались схватки. Она в отделении Р-3.   
— Схватки? — переспросил Минсок. Голос подвёл, но Лу Хвнь поняла и обеспокоенно кивнула. — Назначь мне доступ.  
— Но Виталис…  
— Лу Хань, — перебил Минсок умоляюще. — Пожалуйста.  
Та отвела глаза и тихонько вздохнула.  
— Идите.  
— Спасибо!

Такое ощущение, что лифт останавливался на каждом этаже. Когда в очередной раз зашла группа медсестёр в жёлтой форме, косо посматривающих на него, Чанёль пришлось потесниться, и она встала вплотную, покусывая губы и дёргая кончик повязанных в хвост волос. Даже когда у Минсока голова шла кругом от происходящего, он умудрялся смотреть на неё и замечать милые детали.   
— Что такое?  
— Та девушка, с который ты разговаривал, просто офигеть какая красивая.  
— Кто? Лу Хань? — уточнил Минсок. — Наверное… Она тебе понравилась?  
Чанёль неловко кивнула.  
— Да. И ещё ей нравишься ты.  
— Может быть. А ещё ты нравишься мне.  
— А ещё я… Эй! — пихнула она его в плечо (это было почти больно). — Я не об этом!  
— А о чём ты?  
— Забей.  
Минсок рассмеялся, пока Чанёль усиленно отворачивалась и дулась: не заметить её смущение уже было сложно.

Лифт выпустил их на пустующий этаж. Минсок поспешил к нужному отсеку, чувствуя, как выветривается веселье и как накатывает обратно нервозность. Он всё ещё не понимал, что ему следует сделать, чтобы Виталис поменял своё мнение, и можно ли было изменить что-то словами, или придётся… Он даже представить это в голове не мог.

..Его отец стоял в конце коридора, у входа в блок, над которым медленно мигала красная панель и который был защищён дополнительно; скорее всего, к кодам такого уровня у Лу Хань доступа не было. Возвышаясь на голову над двумя доктори в пастельно-зелёном, Виталис слушал их объяснения, наблюдая за процессами, показываемыми на встроенной в стену панели управления. Формального цилиндра, покрывающего волосы, на нём не было, и Минсок видел, как сильно поседели его виски с момента прошлой их встречи, — но это его не обманывало.

Виталис заметил его, и время потекло медленнее. Весь мир сузился до его фигуры, и Минсок медленно двинулся вперёд. В ушах шумело, и каждый шаг отдавался тяжёлым грохотом, пока всё не исчезло: его отец был на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

— Ты не сообщил, что будешь с гостьей.  
— Это не твоё дело.  
Виталис приподнял брови, заглянув ему за спину.  
— Кажется, эта девушка — одна из…  
— Тронешь Чанёль, — спокойно перебил Минсок, — и я сломаю тебе пальцы.  
Виталис махнул рукой двум специалисткам, которые всё ещё стояли недалеко, и те скрылись внутри блока. Минсок слушал, как ровно билось сердце, и чувствовал, что действительно может это сделать. Может применить силу — даже если это было запрещено законом.  
— Мне нравятся изменения в тебе, — наконец сказал Виталис с довольной ухмылкой. — Что же ты пришёл от меня требовать?  
— Это убийство, — сказал Минсок.  
Виталис сощурился.  
— Я не ослышался?  
— Нет. Ты знаешь, что она не переживёт роды без вмешательства доктори. Почему ты считаешь, что можешь решать, жить ей или умирать?  
На впалых скулах Виталиса заходили желваки.  
— Ты не знаешь, как сильно мы хотели ребёнка. Цельную девочку, которая могла бы сделать то же, что и Суён. Она знает, и она готова. Её смерть будет стоить жизни ребёнка.  
— Что, если она не будет цельной? Ты подумал об этом?  
Виталис сцепил руки за спиной и остановил стеклянный взгляд на панели управления.  
— Какой бы она ни была, ребёнок должен быть выстрадан матерью. Это риск, на который мы готовы.  
Минсок не мог этого принять. Система Модар предполагала, что к беременности допускаются только те женщины, которые в состоянии родить ребёнка без хирургического вмешательства. Все остальные случаи отсеивались, но не могло же быть такого, чтобы рожающей матери не понадобилась бы помощь? Не могло быть такого, чтобы их оставляли бы умирать на постели! Он сглотнул горькую слюну.  
— Она будет расти без матери.  
Виталис вздрогнул.  
— Я знаю, — отчаянно продолжил Минсок, — что ты никогда не любил Моз, что это было взаимовыгодное партнёрство для тебя. Что ты не любил меня и не хочешь воспринимать меня всерьёз. Но Моз любит тебя, — выдавил он. — Она отдала тебе этот дом, отказалась от своей жизни, потому что доверяет тебе настолько, что готова умереть. Ты…   
Костяшки пальцев Виталиса были белыми. Минсок до боли прикусил губу.  
— Отец. Пожалуйста.

Тишина оглушала. Минсок видел эту борьбу, но не знал, что мог ещё сказать. Слов не осталось, только неумолимая надежда на то, что хотя бы раз в жизни его услышат. Он почувствовал, как Чанёль стиснула его ладонь.

..Возрастающий шум был не из блока. Минсок не понял, почему Виталис посмотрел ему за спину, как и изменившееся выражение его лица, и обернулся. 

Только одной женщине на Инэй позволялось носить красные одежды того же покроя, что и у мужчин. Она ступала вперёд плавно, словно двигалась по магнитно-гравитационной полосе; позади неё были облачённые в чёрное женщины. Форма доктори была каждая своего цвета, который зависел от специализации; чёрный цвет в стенах госпиталя говорил о всенаправленности и принадлежности к лучшим из лучших. К личным ассистенткам Модар.

— Ян, — произнесла Модар, качая головой, — что же ты натворил.  
Минсок посторонился, пропуская её на своё место.  
— Возьмите Ким Суён на себя, — кивнула Модар своим сопровождающим и впилась пристальным взглядом в Виталиса. — Дай им допуск, Ян. Даже при нарушении закона мы не будем оставаться в стороне, если женщине нужна помощь.

Минсок поднял взгляд. Виталис смотрел на него, и в этих глазах не было ничего, кроме усталости. Через мгновение его отец неожиданно улыбнулся, и Минсок уловил сквозящее облегчение. Выбор больше не являлся его ответственностью. «Дамы, пройдёмте», — позвал он, открывая дверь операционного блока. Модар не последовала за ним и повернулась к Минсоку лицом.

Она была старше его (и совсем немного выше) на пару десятков лет, но о возрасте люди давно перестали судить по внешности. Широкое полистекло красного цвета, скрывавшее лоб и глаза, посветлело и стало прозрачным. Модар растянула красные губы в улыбке.

— Суён под моей протекцией. Не волнуйся, Минсок, ей ничего не грозит. Разговор с Яном будет проходить отдельный, после инспекции этого места. Думаю, без нарушений не обойдётся. У тебя нет возражений?  
Он смог только отрицательно мотнул головой.  
— А ты… — прищурилась она, отвернувшись, — кажется, Чанёль? Б-14/2, разве нет? Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Я… — тихо прошелестела та. На лице был написан ужас, и Минсок поспешил вежливо взять её за локоть.  
— Она моя гостья. Я толком не знал о сроках, и вышло немного неудачно, но что поделать, верно?  
Чанёль отразила его нервную улыбку. Модар благосклонно кивнула и вдохнула воздух, чтобы что-то сказать, но замолчала. Её взгляд замер на полу у их ног. Минсока пронзило осознание того, что он увидит, ещё до того, как он посмотрел вниз. Стоило ему заикнуться о сроках — неужели, прошёл уже месяц? 

Чанёль окаменела при виде крови. Полистекло Модар потемнело, не показывая выводимую на панель информацию, и та ахнула. «Всё будет хорошо», — незаметно шепнул Минсок Чанёль и, сжав её ладонь, отпустил. 

— Девочка моя, мне не сообщали… — раскрыла руки Модар, обнимая Чанёль. — Какое же это счастье! Как хорошо, что мы в госпитале, нам срочно нужно тебя диагностировать. Минсок, будь добр, проведи нас в нужное место.   
— Конечно, — услужливо склонил он голову и развернулся к лифтам. Чанёль смотрела на него глазами попавшейся в лапы хищника жертвы.

* * *

Минсок представлял всё по-другому. Он бы разработал программу, которая скрывала его от цивилизации, забрал бы Моз с Инэй, и они нашли бы планету, на которой не существовало бы ни влияния Виталиса, ни системы Модар. Всё было легко и просто, пока переменные не стали меняться: сначала появилась Чанёль. Потом появилась дочь Моз, его… его сестра. К ним двоим не пускали пока никого, кроме доктори, настолько нестабильным было состояние. Что бы он сделал теперь? Нужно было ждать хотя бы несколько лет, пока не станет ясно, что за помощь нужна будет растущей девочке. Минсок не был специалистом по биомеханике и не смог бы позаботиться об этом самостоятельно. А если Моз не выживет без биомеха?..

А ещё была Чанёль, которой запрещалось выходить из палаты до окончания исследований. Чанёль, которую вернут обратно в систему Модар, назначат норму, оставив жить на Инэй. Ей придётся выносить и родить хотя бы одного, прежде чем её отпустят хотя бы на соседнюю планету.

Минсок потёр закрывающиеся глаза. Он сидел недалеко от её палаты; рядом со входом дежурили двое девушек в чёрной форме — Модар не решилась переводить Чанёль в таком состоянии куда-либо, поэтому остаток цикла та проведёт здесь. Почти что дома у Минсока — забавно.

На то же сидение кто-то сел со всего размаха. Минсок поморщился и приготовился к разговору о важности личного пространства, но вместо этого увидел стакан прямо перед глазами. Пахло просто невероятно вкусно — по кофе он соскучился ещё в первые дни пребывания на Б-14.

— Спасибо.  
— Что-то не так? — спросил Тао, перейдя на старокитайский. — Ты выглядишь разбитым. Это из-за той девчонки?  
— Её зовут Чанёль, — улыбнулся Минсок. — Это просто… всё сразу. Очень много.  
— Я вижу, она тебе нравится, — выразительно хмыкнул Тао. — А как же твой супер-пупер план? Зачем тащить её сюда, если она может родить?

Минсок просто покачал головой, делая большой глоток. Неудачное совпадение, да и только. Почему пришла Модар? Откуда узнала? Он не знал, смог ли переубедить Виталиса, но тогда время ещё было. А теперь его нет вообще.

— А чего хочешь ты? — помолчав, сказал Тао.  
— Меня разрывает, — вздохнул Минсок. — На одной стороне — Моз и сестра, на другой — Чанёль. На третьей — Чанёль и ребёнок.  
— А чего хочет она?  
Минсок посмотрел на вход в палату.  
— Не знаю.  
— Спроси её. Ты знаешь, я всегда на твоей стороне.

* * *

Чанёль невероятно хотелось спать, но она не могла. Стены вокруг были выкрашены в мягкий голубой оттенок, но всё остальное было белым. Это так сильно отличалось от всего, к чему она привыкла; ещё было страшно. Случилось то, чего она так хотела избежать, и теперь будущее пугало. Она не хотела оставаться на Инэй, но возможно, она бы смогла, если бы Минсок был рядом. Кто знает, где он сейчас…

— Чанёль.  
Кажется, она задремала. Свет вокруг стал приглушённым, но совсем не исчез. Минсок, склонившись над ней, гладил её по голове, перебирая длинные пряди.  
— Тебя пустили? — села она на кровати. Он примостился рядом.  
— Вежливость и природная харизма откроют все двери.  
Чанёль тихо рассмеялась, но радоваться особо было нечему.  
— Что со мной будет?  
— Вторичная диагностика. Генетическая рулетка, в которой твой ДНК сопоставят любым имеющимся в базе мужским. Решат, кто будет донором генетического материала, проведут искусственное оплодотворение. Через девять месяцев ты родишь, а потом уже возможны варианты.  
Чанёль сглотнула комок в горле.  
— Я не смогу выбрать донора?   
— Не думаю.

От представленного становилось тошно. В таком будущем не было ничего необычного: многие женщины проходили через это и были счастливы тому, что у них имелось. У Чанёль же не было ничего, чем бы она гордилась, кроме счёта в Директории — да и на деньги ей было, по большему счёту, плевать, валюта не имела той ценности в этом мире, которую можно было бы сделать смыслом жизни. У Чанёль не было ничего, что бы ей нравилось, к чему она была бы привязана в какой-либо мере, кроме человека напротив неё. Сможет ли она?

— Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь.  
Минсок смотрел ей в глаза, и она не могла оторваться от его лица. Рыжие пряди, торчащие во все стороны после истечения времени укладки; большие глаза карего цвета, нос и рот; щёки, которые хотелось ущипнуть.  
— Если ты хочешь остаться здесь, я буду рядом, — сказал он. — Если ты хочешь уйти, я… я буду рядом.  
— А как же твоя мать? — заморгала Чанёль. Глаза слезились. — Как же её ребёнок, как…  
— Пожалуйста. Скажи, чего хочешь ты.

Чанёль прикрыла веки. На одной стороне пластинки была жизнь на Инэй, рождение ребёнка, может быть нескольких; Минсок, который был бы рядом со своими родными и с ней. На другой была неизвестность: пустота космоса, безымянные планеты, бесконечные поиски. Но Минсок обещал быть рядом. Она скрипнула зубами и яростно потёрла глаза, потому что ей не нужно было даже подкидывать пластинку в воздух; она ненавидела себя за то, какой была эгоисткой.

— Я не смогу, — сказала она. Минсок обнял её, и слёзы полились сильнее. — Забери меня отсюда.

* * *

— Я только не могу понять, как она узнала.  
Чанёль отлипла от потолка каюты и попыталась подплыть к полу. Выходило не особо, пока Минсок не притянул её за пояс и не включил паутину.  
— Я написала Кёнсу, а Кёнсу сообщила Модар.  
— В смысле? — нахмурился Минсок.  
— Я думала, что без вмешательства сверху не обойдётся, но кто же знал, что Модар решит появиться сама.  
— Я не об этом. Кёнсу, конечно, многое может, но чтобы напрямую общаться с главой государства?..  
— Ты не знал? — фыркнула Чанёль. — Кёнсу — её дочь.

Увар разгоняла межпространственные двигатели. Они зависли недалеко от Анюки, пытаясь выбрать координаты для следующего прыжка.

— Я не могу поверить, что Кёнсу расшифровала то, на что я потратил годы жизни, за пару суток.   
— Что именно?  
— Семейная реликвия. Моя семья — одна из немногих, которая после создания системы Модар сохранила отношения между матерью и детьми, и эта вещь передавалась старшему ребёнку. Она отдала мне её, когда мне исполнилось семнадцать.  
Минсок вывел на полистекло изображение.  
— Знаешь про бумажные хранители?  
Чанёль задумалась, но о таком она никогда не слышала.  
— Их использовали ещё на Эрте, в самом начале истории развития, когда железные технологии не были распространены повсеместно. Из деревьев и некоторых других источников создавался материал, тонкий, но прочный и долго хранимый при определённых условиях влажности. На нём писали — тем, что выделяло цвет.  
— Это не похоже на то, как мы окрашиваем одежду?  
— Нет, это технологии молекулярной фабрики, когда мы изменяем сами связи между молекулами. Представь что-то, что есть в природе.  
— Ягоды шипеус? После них язык чёрный.  
— Именно! Эта вещь — записи моего предка, который был мастером координат на том корабле, который улетел с Эрта. Вернее, не сами записи, а копия — оригинал давно разрушен временем. Они были сделаны на каком-то из древних языков, который я мог понять только частично, но кажется, там было описание путешествий без варп-технологий. Измерения в системе координат, о которой мы ничего не знаем, а Кёнсу её рассчитала.  
— Она невероятная.

Маршрут, который шаг за шагом создавал инпайлот, требовал перезарядки двигателей и длился несколько суток — а ведь он ещё даже не показал точку их назначения. Чанёль, понаблюдав за бесконечными цифрами и заскучав, снова отключила паутину и теперь плавала центре судна, проверяя теорию вращения в невесомости.

— Ты же в курсе, что если закрутишь себя достаточно сильно, то не сможешь остановиться и будешь вертеться, пока не начнёт сбоить организм?  
— У меня есть ты, — улыбнулась Чанёль, поймав его за локоть.  
— Польщён быть живым защитным комбисутом.  
— Ты явно не умеешь перестраивать свои молекулы, но я всё ещё считаю, что ты лучше.  
— Вот как?

Инпайлот вежливо сообщил о результатах поиска. «Можно мне?» — спросила Чанёль, и Минсок кивнул, предоставив ей левую руку. Чанёль нарисовала круг в центре ладони и провела по запястью вверх до места, где начинался укороченный рукав. На полистекле иллюминатора возникло изображение.

— Она голубая? — непонимающе нахмурилась Чанёль. — Это всё — вода?  
— Голубая планета, — прошептал Минсок, вспоминая все сказки.

Планета, с которой всё началось и на которой всё закончилось.  
Они звали её Эртом, но Кёнсу сказала, что в старых записях использовалось другое слово. Люди звали её Earth.  
Земля.

* * *

Старший сказал, что на орбите появился корабль. Новость разнеслась по объединённому континенту мгновенно, но они не знали, как реагировать. Люди вернулись, но работа, которую те назначили выполнить, была сделана так много лет назад, что они уже забыли о смысле своего существования и стали чем-то совершенно другим. Помнили ли люди? Вряд ли. Цикл их жизни не достигал и века.

Пока они все смотрели на корабль через камеры, он разрешил себе выйти из стен наблюдательного центра. Было ли логично, что люди приземлятся там, где есть площадка? Вроде да. На всём континенте площадок было много, но он почему-то знал, что они сядут рядом с его городом — он отвечал за Сеул. Он постарался: сделал так, чтобы всё выглядело как на заданных изображениях. Весь мусор был переработан, растительность восстановилась сама за это время. Жаль только, что некоторых животных не удалось вернуть, но у людей наверняка был план на этот случай.

Корабль был удивителен: два типа двигателей под разные атмосферные условия — и такой маленький. Люди сильно выросли за это время, это была приятная мысль. Он спрятался совсем неподалёку. Остальные звали его, но он не хотел отвечать. Он хотел видеть.

Эти люди не были похожи на тех, которые покинули Землю. Он всё не мог понять, что именно изменилось, когда засверкала мысль: в них не было генной инженерии. Они были индивидуальны. У девушки был интересный половинчатый организм, об этой технологии ему тоже не было ничего известно. Только сейчас его обуял восторг: люди вернулись. Они не бросили их навсегда. Он хлопнул в ладоши и тут же пожалел об этом — юноша насторожился и присмотрелся к месту, где он скрывался.

В их словах тоже было мало общего с каким-либо из языков, заложенных в него. С этим проблем не возникнет: он легко учился и мог научить их, чтобы они читали всё то, что оставили предыдущие люди.

_— Здесь кто-то есть._

Он знал, что это про него. Он робко встал — не нужно было, чтобы они его боялись. Ему самому было немного страшно, но он собрал решимость и зашагал вперёд самыми широкими шагами, на которые был способен. 

Они были выше его почти в два раза. Это было нормально — именно такого роста предыдущим людям и нужны были помощники. Так проще их создавать. У них был всего один Старший, но у него так часто случались периоды антиреакции, что они все дружно согласились: мышление Детей лучше.

_— Это… ребёнок?  
— Нет. Посмотри внимательнее._

Он встал и приготовился. Будь он человеком, он бы глубоко вздохнул и резко выдохнул. Ему очень давно хотелось сказать эти слова.

«Добро пожаловать домой!»

**Author's Note:**

> Примерный таймлайн и его обозначение: Переселение произошло в 96 веке относительно нашего времяисчисления. Цифры решили для удобности округлить до 10000 лет (новая жизнь и всё такое) и ввести полный и сокращённый вариант. Полный выглядел так: x/y, где х — число тысяч лет, y — год. Сокращённо писали или говорили только y, если не требовалось уточнений. Сама история происходит в 100/560-ых годах. 
> 
> * Модар — (такжикский) мать. Должность всех женщин, которые становятся главой государства. По факту самая главная женщина на Инэй. Главы других планет подчиняются ей напрямую.
> 
> * Комплекс — место воспитания детей от одного биологического отца (Виталиса). Обычно называется по формуле В-х, где В обозначает Виталис, а х — номер, который присвоен каждому способному к зачатию мужчине.
> 
> * Виталис - от лат. vitalis - жизненный, сокращение от vitalis fons - жизненный источник. Виталис — статус. Когда мужчина становится отцом более сорока детей (обычно распределяют так, чтобы этот момент наступил после 30 лет), его начинают называть Виталисом, назначают номер и выделяют Комплекс. 
> 
> * Моз — от англ. mother, мать, упрощённое и укороченное произношение. Устаревшее и более формальное обращение к матери.  
> * Эрт — от англ. Earth, планета Земля.
> 
> Увар (хауса), Анюка (венгерский), Има (иврит), Таи (тамильский), Ээж (монгольский), Инэй (татарский), Му Цинь (китайский) — «мать».


End file.
